Le Miracle
by Tozi
Summary: Elle est vivante. On l'ignore mais elle est vivante. C'est sans doute ça le plus terrible, dans toute cette histoire. Ou, comment Aizen devrait prendre garde à ce qu'il se passe sous son toit. Pas si AU que ça, selon certains. Séquelle de 'Après la Mort'
1. 7 jours après la mort

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni scénario ni personnages du manga Bleach. (Mais j'aimerais bien. enfin bon. Tant pis)

Voici donc la suite de 'Après la mort'... Alors comme je n'avais pas envie de remplir les années entre le mariage de Byakuya et Hisana jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ichigo et compagnie dans l'histoire, j'ai décidé de commencer 'la suite' vers la fin de l'intervention d'Ichigo pour secourir Rukia. Les circonstances, qui sont un chouia différentes de celles du manga, sont assez peu conséquentes, et vous les saisirez sans aucun souci.

Cependant, comme j'avais aussi envie de sortir quelques petites idées sur 'les scènes coupées de Après la Mort' et selon les souhaits d'Akarisnape, sur le grand trou noir entre les deux fics, il y aura de petits intermèdes entre les chapitres de la fic principale (un peu comme les flash back) Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas brusquement publier cinq flash back d'affilée après avoir laissé les persos dans une situation pas possible...

Voilà, s'il y a des soucis avec cette présentation, review, et on trouvera un arrangement qui marche mieux. (Indice : on commence par une vraie 'scène coupée' de Après la Mort que j'ai enlevé de la fic originale parce que ça commençait à partir dans tout les sens.)

Merci à toute mes gentilles reviews (approbation générale, quelle chance! ^^) notamment à Akarisnape et ringo-chiii qui m'ont écrit des odes dithyrambiques qui me font rougiiiiiir =^^=... Bonne lecture!

* * *

...///...

La petite maison cachée derrière les arbres était en assez mauvais état. Le toit fait d'herbes et de branchettes tressées avait été défoncé par une grosse branche tombée d'un arbre sur un coté et les murs étaient dévorés par les moisissures. La porte était faite de planches mal dégrossies mais tenait bien dans son encadrement et il y avait une petite fenêtre couverte de papier huilé sur le mur de coté.

Hisana rajusta la position de Rukia dans ses bras et décida que la première maison qu'elle croisait en cinq jousr valait la peine qu'elle tente sa chance. Sans doute que la personne a l'intérieur pourrait lui porter secours.

Elle se posta face à la porte et vérifia que son apparence n'était pas trop échevelée. Ses vêtements étaient un peu sales, mais elle avait pris garde à relever les pans les plus lourds de son kimono dans sa ceinture et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il n'était pas abimé. Son maquillage s'était effacé depuis longtemps mais son visage était propre et ses cheveux étaient toujours relevés dans la combinaison compliquée de boucles et chignon en laquelle on les avait fixés quand elle avait quitté la dernière étape de son voyage vers Usukeshi.

Rassurée et à peu près certaine que l'habitant n'allait pas la prendre pour une sauvageonne ou une personne mal intentionnée, elle leva la main avec difficulté, calant Rukia contre sa hanche et sa poitrine et dégagea sa main de la large manche. Elle frappa trois petits coups brefs et discrets et attendit.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un ainsi.

Quand elle était petite et qu'elle avait le droit de sortir du gynécée non accompagnée, il lui arrivait de rencontrer certains habitant de la maison de son père qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou de croiser ceux qu'elle connaissait dans les couloirs de les saluer et de partir aussi rapidement qu'il était poli de le faire parce qu'on lui avait bien fait comprendre que la compagnie d'une petite fille était rarement désirée. Plus tard, certaines personnes avaient été autorisées à pénétrer dans les antichambres du gynécée pour rencontrer certaines femmes et elle avait parfois été autorisée à accompagner sa mère pour rencontrer des membres de la famille. C'est ainsi, par exemple, qu'elle avait reçu la demande en mariage trois jours après son dixième anniversaire. Mais elle n'avait jamais délibérément rendu visite à quelqu'un. Ce n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose qui se faisait.

La personne habitant la maisonnette répondit rapidement et elle entendit des petits pas lourds derrière la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement effroyable et laissa apparaître une vieille femme, trapue, petite, et ridée comme une vieille pomme. Elle avait de petits yeux noirs vif, des cheveux très gris sales et coiffés en chignon. Hisana ne put s'empêcher de penser que d'entre elles deux, elle était la plus civilisée.

« Bonjour Madame, mon nom est Hisana et je suis perdue, pourriez vous m'héberger pendant quelques jours, ou du moins me donner un peu à manger pour ma petite sœur ? »

La vieille la regarda longuement de ses yeux brillants et se campa plus confortablement sur ses deux pieds. Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix grave et nasillarde. « T'as pas l'air bien solide sur tes deux jambes, la gamine. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour payer ton toit ? »

Hisana fit un sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ce qui s'avéra être une erreur. Après avoir ouvert la bouche, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle referma la bouche le plus rapidement possible. La vieille plissa les lèvres et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, elle examina les beaux vêtements.

« Est-ce que tu serais prête à me céder ces vêtements, par exemple ? »

Hisana se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Ses vêtements ? La vieille lui avait-elle bien demandé de lui donner ses vêtements – qui valaient plus de boisseaux de riz que toute la province du Clan Sagikara ne produisait en un an – pour une nuit passée dans sa maison moisie ? Elle baissa les yeux sur la lourde manche de son manteau jaune et estima que le simple prix payé pour les pigments ayant servi à teindre l'étoffe suffirait à acheter la maison, la clairière et une bonne portion de forêt tout autour. Elle se redressa.

« Ces vêtements sont toute ma richesse. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas seulement en personne mais aussi à ma sœur et à n'importe quelle famille je pourrais avoir ou former. Il est de mon devoir de les conserver. Pour vous payer, je travaillerais et j'exécuterais toutes les taches que vous me demanderez d'exécuter. »

Rukia choisi cet instant pour se réveiller et avoir faim. Elle commença à couiner et pleurer. La vieille la regarda et demanda, absente. « Depuis combien de temps tu es arrivée ? » Hisana recompta. « Environ une semaine. Nous sommes arrivées à coté d'un grand camp de tentes. » La vieille écarquilla les yeux. « Et tu es venue ici en portant ces vêtements là, avec un bébé, sans savoir où tu allais ?

- Oui. »

La vieille fit un pas en arrière et lui fit signe d'entrer. Hisana hocha la tête avec gratitude et se glissa dans la cabane. L'intérieur était sombre, humide et assez nauséabond mais elle était contente d'avoir un toit sur la tête. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués, elle observa la pièce unique. Il y avait une grosse paillasse bien sèche posée sur une natte avec une couverture mitée. En plus de l'unique fenêtre, la lumière provenait de la cheminée en terre et en pierre où il brûlait un petit feu de braises. Sur les murs étaient pendus de nombreux items, jattes, outils, bouquets de fleurs et feuilles séchées. Près de la cheminée, il y avait un amoncellement de petits pots et un mortier. La vieille lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la paillasse et ouvrit un pot pour en sortir une racine blanche et lisse.

« Tient donne lui ça. »

La vieille s'assit sur le sol en face d'elle et l'observa nourrir sa sœur. « Je m'appelle Minako. Hesegyu Minako. Et ça fait bientôt dix ans que j'habite ici. » Hisana se concentra sur la racine que Rukia suçait allègrement. Elle dégageait une sorte de liquide laiteux que la petite semblait apprécier. Elle sentit petit à petit ses muscles se détendre. Peu importait ce qui allait arriver à présent, elle n'était plus perdue.

Elle le savait.

* * *

Voilà. Ca reprend donc directement après qu'Hisana ait croisé Urahara dans la forêt. Mais c'est pas dit qu'il y ait un ordre chronologique bien fixe...

Review (elles font vraiment plaisir)

A tout de suite pour le deuxième chapitre

Tozi


	2. Chapitre premier

Disc: Rien ne m'appartient ^^

Et le premier chapitre de 'la suite'. Bonne lecture, et review une fois en bas !

* * *

...

...

Yoruichi Shihouin se tenait blottie sous un toit incurvé de la vaste demeure Kuchiki. Le système de surveillance était bon. Pas assez pour l'inquiéter vraiment mais suffisamment pour lui apprendre que quelqu'un s'était préoccupé d'élever le niveau depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait rendu visite à la famille. Et puis, son petit talent de déguisement n'était pas largement répandu, sans doute que les gardes ne perdraient pas de temps à se préoccuper d'un chat quand toute une escouade de « dangereux » Ryokas s'était introduite dans le Seireitei. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Si Byakuya apprenait qu'elle était venue sans invitation – une fois de plus – il deviendrait particulièrement dangereux.

En parlant de lui – qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi ! Quand elle l'avait revu pour la première fois après tout ce temps, elle avait failli éclater de rire. Elle n'imaginait pas que son petit Bya-boo pourrait devenir un homme un jour. Et pourtant, il était là : grand, carré, puissant ; sans parler du plus incroyable : il avait été marié – on pouvait donc penser qu'il n'était plus puceau.

De tout ce que l'on racontait sur lui, c'était ce qu'elle avait le plus de mal à croire. Après tout, il avait eut beaucoup de potentiel du point de vue shinigami mais du point de vue relationnel ? Yoruichi l'avait bien cru perdu. Il était impulsif, oui, un peu susceptible et de manière générale un bon garçon. Mais il était rigide, tendu, cramponné à ses usages comme un crustacé à son caillou. Incapable d'entretenir une relation amicale d'égal à égal sans rivalité. Alors une relation amoureuse…Yoruichi voulait en savoir plus sur la femme qui avait réussi ce tour de force.

C'est pourquoi elle était là.

Aujourd'hui, pendant qu'Ichigo sauvait Rukia, Shihouin Yoruichi rencontrerait Kuchiki Hisana.

Enfin, façon de parler. Hisana était morte après tout.

Kisuke avait dit qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait rencontré Hisana en personne. Il avait jugé sa faiblesse exemplaire et ne lui avait pas donné une semaine si elle ne trouvait pas d'aide.

Visiblement, elle avait trouvé de l'aide. Et un mari. Et les bruits qui couraient sur elle étaient si intéressants qu'il était impossible qu'elle n'en découvre pas plus en allant visiter les appartements de la défunte.

Elle vérifia en haut, en bas, à droite et à gauche avant de sortir de sa cachette et de faire une ligne droite jusqu'à la porte coulissante du gynécée. Comme à peu près tout dans cette maison, elles étaient parfaitement réalisées, ajustées et entretenues et elles glissèrent dès qu'elle les effleura de la patte. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et referma derrière elle. Elle traversa une enfilade de pièces de détente et de résidence sans intérêt avant d'arriver là où elle devina que l'ancienne Dame Kuchiki vivait.

La première pièce où elle entra était assez sombre, sans doute parce qu'elle ne donnait pas sur l'extérieur et que les domestiques n'allumaient plus les quatre lanternes qui se trouvaient dans les angles. De ce que ses yeux de chat pouvaient voir, l'ameublement était sommaire, d'un gout agréable ; raffiné mais sans extravagances. Il y avait une table basse avec deux vases et une commode. Sur un des murs complètement dégagé, elle devinait une large fresque.

Il y avait deux portes. Elle ouvrit celle qui se trouvait sur la droite, et entra dans un petit salon qui devait aussi pouvoir faire office de salle à manger personnelle. Il y avait de nouveau une petite table basse, sans vase et il n'y avait pas de commode. A la place, il y avait trois piles de coussins assez plats, sur lesquels les invités devaient pouvoir s'asseoir. Il y avait deux tentures sombres sur un des murs et Yoruichi alla entrouvrir la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Les tentures étaient de larges pièces de soie pourpres, sur lesquelles étaient brodés sur l'une, une scène de chasse et de fête et sur l'autre, un jardin merveilleux perdu entre les nuages. Sur le mur adjacent elle vit une fresque représentant un paysage de campagne. La table l'intrigua.

C'était une pièce exquise de marqueterie minutieuse où l'on retrouvait tour à tour des fleurs, des animaux, fantastiques et un large bassin avec plusieurs carpes koi qui prenait presque toute la surface du plateau. Yoruichi l'admira un moment. Pour toute la richesse des Kuchiki, cette table était encore une pièce d'art.

Contre le troisième mur blanc, flanquant une porte qui devait mener aux chambres, il y avait deux larges vasques de porcelaine avec une ouverture longue et étroite qui avaient du accueillir des arrangements floraux somptueux. Yoruichi referma la fenêtre et retourna dans l'antichambre.

Elle entra dans la première chambre.

Un rapide coup d'œil par la porte à droite lui apprit que oui, cette chambre donnait bien sur la salle à manger. Il y avait trois coffres et une armoire simple dans cette pièce. Yoruichi ouvrit de nouveau la fenêtre et vit une scène de bataille sur le mur où se trouvait la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. C'était une fresque d'une très grande qualité, comme toute les autres qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici mais c'était tout de même un spectacle perturbant à trouver dans les appartements d'une femme. A coté de la fresque – et elle reconnu la calligraphie admirable de Byakuya – il y avait un vieil haiku.

Il y avait une table longue et étroite laquée de noir et un épais pouf de soie damassée derrière. Elle entrouvrit l'armoire en bois laqué et vit des livres, confirmant un soupçon. Quand elle souleva le couvercle d'une petite boite en paille de jonc vernie sous le bureau et trouva un nécessaire d'écriture complet, elle sut que cette pièce était un bureau.

Yoruichi s'assit sur le pouf et regarda autour d'elle. Tout indiquait que cette pièce était une bibliothèque de femme – l'ameublement élégant, le poème, même le très léger parfum qui persistait après vingt ans. Et pourtant, il y avait cette imposante scène de bataille sur le mur. Kuchiki Hisana avait du être un vrai phénomène. Une femme et une guerrière en même temps.

Yoruichi ferma la fenêtre et continua son exploration. Elle ouvrit la porte derrière le bureau et entra dans la dernière pièce, qu'elle savait être la chambre à coucher.

C'était une très grande pièce, la plus grande de tout l'appartement. Elle trouva contre le mur de droite les indices familiers à la maison d'une baie dont les panneaux étaient complètement amovibles selon la volonté de l'habitant. Elle en entrouvrit un et jeta un œil. Comme pour les autres pièces, elle donnait sur un jardin particulier planté d'arbres à fleurs de taille modeste mais il y avait juste à coté de la terrasse un bassin avec un petit dispositif d'écoulement de l'eau en bambou qui émettait un glouglou agréable. Elle balaya la pièce du regard.

Rien n'avait été changé ici. Contrairement aux pièces précédentes qui avaient été rangées après le décès de leur habitante, la chambre avait été laissée telle quelle.

Le couchage était même encore sorti, près de la baie au fond de la pièce, les couvertures en désordre. A coté du futon, il y avait un grand kimono suspendu à une armature en bambou et Yoruichi alla l'examiner. C'était le genre de vêtement qui lui faisait regretter d'avoir embrassé la carrière militaire, parce qu'elle n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion de porter un vêtement pareil. Il était jaune d'or, assez vieux, brodé de perles et de soies multicolores. Un vêtement pour lequel plusieurs femmes sacrifieraient un bras et une jambe, juste pour le porter une fois. Vu la largeur des épaules et du col, Yoruichi estima que c'était la couche supérieure d'un kimono de cérémonie et frissonna. Même si le vêtement était somptueux, elle ne savait pas si elle serait prête à passer la journée dans un costume de quarante kilos, quand elle trouvait son léger uniforme encombrant. Hisana avait du être une femme de cour, pour endurer cela. Derrière le paravent-manteau, il y avait deux harpes de la même taille et un rouleau de partitions. La manière dont une harpe était posée indiquait que la personne avait du tout laisser tomber, sans doute pour porter de l'aide à celle couchée à qui elle jouait. Il y avait un service à thé posé à coté, avec dans la théière un vieux reste de thé croupi. Yoruichi examina les murs. Ceux de la chambre étaient tous peints.

Ils représentaient, avec un détail impressionnant, la ramure d'arbres peuplés d'oiseaux jouant à cache-cache avec les feuilles, les fleurs et d'autres petits animaux arboricoles. Les motifs n'étaient pas assez denses pour être fatiguant à la longue, juste suffisants et isolés pour créer une atmosphère agréable et très féminine. Sur un des murs, entre un oiseau de paradis et un petit singe, on avait pendu une estampe représentant sans aucun doute la famille qu'ils étaient devenus après le mariage de Byakuya. Il y avait le Capitaine en kimono clair, Rukia – rayonnante de jeunesse et une jeune femme, qui paraissait très jeune mais dont la posture et l'expression démentait l'apparence.

Yoruichi s'assit devant l'estampe et observa le visage de la défunte Kuchiki Hisana. Elle était jolie ; pas immatériellement belle comme pouvaient l'être certaines princesses, mais une beauté agréable, terrestre, concrète. Le genre de beauté dont on ne se lasse jamais parce qu'il y a juste ce qu'il faut de défauts pour qu'elle puisse s'améliorer d'un coté et perdre de l'autre. Elle avait les cheveux très longs presque caractéristiques des femmes nobles et la peau pâle généralement associée. Ses yeux étaient de larges amandes d'un bleu profond presque violacé, une couleur hypnotique, sous des cils longs et sombres. Son visage était juste trop mince pour être harmonieux, ses cheveux étaient trop épais pour être raffinés, ses yeux trop grands pour être parfaits. Elle regardait l'artiste qui les avait peints, portant visiblement le kimono que Yoruichi avait admiré un peu plus tôt, avec une expression calme et heureuse.

Elle chercha la fierté dans le visage de celle qui avait prit place à coté du meilleur parti de la Soul Society. Yoruichi connaissait un peu les femmes et savait que réussir à intégrer une famille comme les Kuchiki était un exploit que chacune rêvait d'accomplir, à l'époque où Yoruichi fréquentait la cour. Et pourtant, rien ne dénotait le triomphe, chez Hisana. Juste une calme et heureuse résignation. Elle réfléchit au travail que cela avait du être pour une femme comme elle d'administrer les énormes avoirs de son mari et réalisa qu'Hisana n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir gagné quelque chose. Son visage était celui d'une personne qui ne se préoccupe pas le moins du monde de ce qu'elle va mettre ou manger. La manière dont elle se laissait aller un peu en arrière pour s'appuyer contre Byakuya et la manière dont celui-ci la couvait du regard lui mettait sous le nez ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé contemplé un jour.

Un couple noble amoureux.

Elle savait que les parents de Byakuya avaient été dépeint comme très amoureux l'un de l'autre et elle avait entendu racontée la colère noire de Kuchiki Ginrei quand sa femme avait autorisé son fils à épouser une courtisane du palais impérial mais elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il puisse exister un amour profond comme celui peint sur l'estampe dans le monde dans lequel il vivaient. C'était un amour de légende. Un amour impossible qui s'était réalisé.

Il y avait toujours ce parfum très délicat, comme un voile très fin que n'importe quel mouvement trop brusque pouvait déchirer, qui flottait dans l'air. Enfin, Yoruichi comprenait ce que Byakuya avait pu voir dans sa femme pour lui vouer le culte qu'on racontait qu'il lui avait dédié.

Elle était l'essence de la féminité. Fondamentalement différente d'un homme et tout aussi puissante si l'on en croyait l'épanouissement du clan même après sa mort. On racontait que Kuchiki Hisana avait instauré de telles règles que même après son décès les affaires continuaient à être conduites comme elle le souhaitait. Yoruichi savait bien que le monde dans lequel Hisana avait été aussi dangereux qu'un champ de bataille, si pas plus sournois et vicieux. Et cependant, elle se trouvait là dans une chambre avec des oiseaux magnifiques peints sur les murs, avec un kimono fantastique et l'image de l'amour parfait, à coté d'un bureau ou il y avait une scène de bataille à coté d'une parole d'amour.

Bien sûr, Yoruichi en savait plus sur Hisana à présent, elle savait qui avait pris soin de son petit Bya-boo après son départ. Elle savait ce qui l'avait rendu heureux. Mais plus que tout, maintenant, elle regrettait qu'elle soit morte.

* * *

Byakuya tenta de calmer sa respiration et serra les dents pour retenir le cri de douleur qui menaçait de lui échapper. Il pressa la main sur son côté et sentit le sang couler contre sa main, suinter et goutter par-dessus jusqu'au sol. Il regarda les taches sombres sur le sol poussiéreux et se demanda si son sang était vraiment si sombre. Sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de Rukia et il posa un genou à terre pour ne pas la faire s'écrouler sous son poids – le séjour dans le Senzaikyu l'avait épuisée. Il fixa Aizen d'un œil noir.

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. Il s'était préoccupé de se rendre à la cour pour parer à la situation de Rukia – il avait reçu la grâce la matin même – et n'avait pas songé à analyser les raisons qui poussaient le Central 46 à expédier ainsi le cas d'une des ressortissantes du clan le plus en vue de la Soul Society. Pourtant, ce n'était pas naturel. Ils avaient ignoré ses appels, même en tant que membre de la noblesse et part du Conseil Impérial. Il aurait du. S'il l'avait fait, Aizen n'aurait jamais pu s'emparer de Rukia quand ce damné Ryoka l'avait fait sortir du Senzaikyu. Il aurait obtenu un pardon de l'Empereur beaucoup plus rapidement et elle aurait été à l'abri, à la maison.

Et maintenant, l'homme riait, savourait sa victoire et montrait à tous cette chose qu'il avait extirpé de Rukia. Byakuya maudit sa faiblesse. Il n'avait que peu ou pas dormi ces quinze derniers jours – à partir du premier soir où le Central avait refusé de considérer sa requête – et son combat avec ce Kurosaki, qui semblait persuadé, pour une raison ou une autre, qu'il voulait du mal à sa propre sœur, l'avait encore affaibli. Il se concentra et puisa ses forces dans le fil miroitant de Senbonzakura. La force revint dans ses membres et le sang coula plus régulièrement dans ses veines. Sa blessure cessa de saigner et il réussi à ramener son sabre devant lui, baissé jusqu'au sol dans une posture de défense – la moins fatigante et la plus efficace à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il entendit Rukia chuchoter à son oreille mais ne réussi pas à saisir vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait.

Le sang d'une blessure que Kurosaki lui avait infligé lui coulait dans un œil et cela le brûlait horriblement, il avait envie de fermer cet œil mais avait peur que Ichimaru profite du nouvel angle mort pour attaquer. Aizen l'observa et sourit. Il allait parler de nouveau.

« Encore Kuchiki Byakuya. J'ai bien pensé un moment que tu allais venir toi-même au Central pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Je ne te pensais pas si humble que tu ailles voir ailleurs quand j'ai renvoyé cette dernière lettre. Ou alors que tu allais faire déplacer Rukia quand tu as reçu la grâce de l'Empereur. Mais encore une fois, la conscience des Kuchiki m'a servi et tu as préféré aller prévenir Yamamoto avant. »

L'homme rit. Et brusquement, le sourire gentil du capitaine de la cinquième division devint un sourire cruel et méchant. L'œil brillant d'une joie mystérieuse, il ajouta, l'air de rien. « Tout les Kuchiki m'auront donc posé problème en fin de compte. »

Byakuya ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait cela. Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit. « C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas tout…Même pas la vraie date de la mort de ta femme. » Rukia eut une exclamation surprise qui fut couverte par le rire tonitruant qui échappa au capitaine. Il rit longtemps et Byakuya, malgré la fureur qui l'avait saisi quand Aizen avait osé faire référence à Hisana, se retint de poser une question, de peur que le capitaine de la division 5 renonce à les éclairer de la connaissance complète de ses méfaits. Aizen cacha son rire de sa main, puis la baissa de nouveau, souriant. « Et oui…Hisana-chan…Hisana-hime. La grande Dame des Kuchiki. La plus incroyable chef de Clan qu'on ait vu depuis quelques siècles. Elle a bien failli tout mettre par terre… Tout s'est joué à quelques centièmes de secondes. »

Et Byakuya trembla. Son bras faibli et même si sa lame ne bougea pas, il savait que sa posture était moins solide. Rukia avait le visage figé par l'horreur.

« Pourtant…Elle n'a pas surpris grand-chose. Elle a juste entendu le nom d'Urahara sortir de ma bouche et cela a suffit. Je dois dire, Kuchiki-taisho, que la femme que tu t'es choisi était une excellente juge de caractère. Elle n'a pas tout deviné, bien sûr mais elle était bien sur le point de te prévenir qu'il y avait un complot cherchant à s'approprier quelque chose qu'Urahara aurait créé. »

Le silence qui accueilli sa révélation flatta son sens dramatique. « Je l'ai arrêtée à temps, remplacée par une illusion, puisque j'ignorais combien elle en savait. » Aizen glissa le Hougyoku dans sa manche. « Il se trouve qu'elle avait croisé Uruhara quand il s'est mis en quête d'un endroit où cacher sa création. Elle avait refusé à ce moment là de l'aider et a réussi à me cacher qu'Urahara avait la possibilité de le cacher à l'intérieur d'une âme – pourtant, combien j'ai pu la questionner… - je pense qu'elle a toujours ignoré qu'Urahara avait outrepassé son autorisation. »

Byakuya sentit un frisson froid descendre le long de son échine. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. La femme qu'il avait serrée dans ses bras alors qu'elle mourait était réelle. Hisana était morte chez elle, dans sa chambre, entourée de ceux qui l'aimaient.

« En fin de compte, comme elle refusait de m'apprendre ce que je voulais savoir, je l'ai confiée à un espada et j'ignore complètement ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. »

Le capitaine de la sixième division sentit tous les barrages de son esprit céder et Rukia tomber à terre sous la Pression spirituelle qu'il dégageait. Il bondit en avant et porta un coup à Aizen. Il lui entama l'épaule et le visage blessé et un peu surpris du traître le récompensa. « Vraiment, Kuchiki, moi qui allait m'excuser parce que je ne peux pas te dire quand exactement ta femme est morte…Enfin. Ca m'a donné l'occasion de m'entraîner avec mes illusions. J'avais peur de pousser le dramatisme un peu loin, mais visiblement, tout s'est bien passé, non ? »

Une lame l'empêcha de continuer.

* * *

Le sentiment de défaite était un sentiment que Yoruichi détestait tout particulièrement. Chez elle, il avait un gout âcre et persistant comme si elle avait mangé un oignon cru entier. Ca lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait mauvaise haleine. Elle _haïssait_ la défaite. Ca lui donnait envie de tuer et de manger les oisillons qui piaillaient à l'extérieur et elle trancherait la gorge du prochain shinigami qui passait en sifflant dans la contre allée. Yoruichi se cala plus confortablement contre le mur du petit bureau des appartements que Soi Fon lui avait libéré dans les baraquements de la deuxième division. Le ciel était bleu au dehors et la chaleur accablante, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait été le jour où les traitres leur avaient échappé.

Un nouveau relent âcre remonta dans sa bouche et elle grimaça.

Elle n'avait que rarement haï quelqu'un et ce rarement pour une longue période de temps – les gens ne survivaient pas à sa haine – mais quand elle haïssait elle avait du mal à éprouver quelque chose d'autre.

Et si elle haïssait Aizen en ce moment, elle ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Byakuya.

Elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable à son endroit. Le plus simple pour elle serait bien sûr de s'excuser mais pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'en avait pas envie.

S'excuser devant Byakuya reviendrait au même que reconnaître la relation qui les avait unis, un temps alors qu'ils étaient très jeunes et ce serait avouer combien elle, Yoruichi, l'avait abandonné sans un regard.

Quand elle contemplait ces deux dernières années, elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il était sortit de bon de son exil. Bien sûr, elle avait suivi Kisuke. Elle en était heureuse et fière, car ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui peut éprouver ce genre de choses pour un être aussi spécial qu'Urahara Kisuke. Cependant, en exil, elle avait peu à peu réalisé combien d'autres personnes qui lui étaient chères elle avait trahi. D'autres personnes auprès desquelles elle s'était engagée et envers lesquelles elle avait rompu toutes ses promesses. Soi Fon était la première, la loyale et admirative assistante à qui elle avait promis sa confiance et qu'elle avait quitté sans même un au revoir. Byakuya était le second. Le grand adolescent maigrichon aux traits aigus et acérés comme des lames de couteaux qu'elle aimait tellement agacer. Lui aussi, sans le savoir, il avait cru en elle. Il l'avait vue comme une alliée au milieu d'une bataille sans merci. Elle était celle qui s'était libéré du carcan de son Clan, ce qu'il rêvait secrètement de faire ; une amie, une grande sœur.

Sans compter que Kisuke avait un peu dépassé les bornes en ignorant directement les vœux d'Hisana.

Elle se transforma et se glissa au dehors. Le jour baissait et les criquets supplantaient maintenant les oiseaux. Le Seireitei n'avait pas changé. Peu importait que l'on soit en pleine période de crise, que l'on affronte la plus haute proportion d'officiers déserteurs depuis longtemps. Le berceau des Shinigamis était pris, à l'approche du soir, de la même torpeur que celle durant les longues soirées de son enfance. C'était l'heure où, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il fasse soleil, on pouvait observer la montée d'épaisses nappes de brouillard qui disparaissaient au matin. Ce phénomène ne se produisait nulle part ailleurs. Une fois que l'air était complètement trouble on disait que la nuit était tombée même si le ciel était encore clair.

Yoruichi trotta un peu le long des allées, retrouvant presque avec plaisir le paysage familier et nostalgique. Tout cela remontait à longtemps maintenant. Avant le Hougyoku, avant Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen ; avant Rukia et Hisana. Elle contempla combien le temps les changeait. Elle supposa qu'elle n'aurait pas du être surprise que Byakuya grandisse, qu'il vieillisse, que d'autres capitaines soient nommés et que finalement tout s'écroule pour leur rappeler que non, on ne pouvait pas fuir indéfiniment les erreurs du passé. Kisuke avait cru être plus malin que le temps et Yoruichi avait cru en Kisuke aveuglément. Ils étaient tout deux fautifs dans ce qui arrivait à présent.

Elle escalada le parapet des quartiers de la treizième division et retomba dans le jardin. C'était ici l'endroit préféré de beaucoup de shinigamis. Les jardins n'étaient pas rares au Seireitei, ils étaient même souvent le seul moyen d'améliorer un peu l'ordinaire des mess militaires. En ceci, la treizième division se distinguait par le fait qu'elle avait également un jardin uniquement d'agrément. On y trouvait quelques saules, du buis mais aussi deux ou trois buisson d'orchidées grandes comme des hommes, la collection de bonzaïs d'Ukitake près d'une fontaine avec des poissons rouges et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs dès le printemps. Et bien sûr la jetée menant à la maison sur le lac d'Ukitake Juushiro. Elle gambada quelques instants sous les marguerites. Elle venait jour là quand elle était enfant, parce que les cours de la résidence Shihouin n'étaient que poussière, arbres secs et buissons épars. Chez Ukitake-taisho, on pouvait se rouler dans l'herbe et se baigner dans le lac. Pour un enfant, c'était le paradis.

Elle y fit une petite sieste, cachée sous un hortensia en boutons. Quand elle se réveilla, l'air était humide de rosée et une nuit noire était tombée sur la Soul Society. Elle se leva et se secoua du bout du nez à la pointe de la queue pour se débarrasser des picotements que l'humidité faisait pénétrer sous son poil. Elle considéra la lune encore basse sur l'horizon et décida d'aller voir si Byakuya était encore levé. Elle passa par les réserves de la division et chipa un uniforme. Byakuya le prendrait mal si elle arrivait nue.

Cette fois-ci elle sonna à la porte avec la petite cloche en bronze qui pendait au portail. En quelques secondes, quelqu'un lui avait ouvert, l'avait identifiée et escortée jusqu'à un petit salon où on la convia à patienter jusqu'à ce que Kuchiki-sama soit mis au courant de sa visite. Elle contempla le mur blanc de la cloison de papier se remémorant brièvement les fresques qu'elle avait vu chez Hisana. Bientôt, on vint la chercher en lui disant que Kuchiki-sama avait déjà un invité mais qu'elle était la bienvenue pour se joindre à leur diner. A la mention d'un repas, son estomac grogna et elle fut très contente d'avoir tenté l'expédition. Sans aucun doute que les cuisines de la famille étaient plus raffinées que celles de la division spéciale des renseignements.

L'invité était Ukitake. Visiblement, ils avaient commencé à diner depuis un moment et ils la saluèrent poliment quand elle entra et s'installa à la place qui lui avait été préparée. Ukitake fut le premier à prendre la parole. « Quel bon vent t'amène, Yoruichi-san ? » Elle sourit puis se tourna vers Byakuya. « Je venais voir comment tu allais. J'ai entendu Unohana dire que tu avais quitté l'hôpital bien plus tôt qu'elle ne te l'avait conseillé. » Byakuya haussa les épaules. « Je pouvais marcher et je me trouve mieux chez moi.

- Et Rukia-chan, elle va bien ? » Byakuya prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. « Elle ira mieux. Elle est encore très faible mais elle est très jeune et elle se remet vite. Il faudra quelques temps encore avant qu'elle ne réintègre sa division.

- Mhm. Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- A propos de quoi ? » Yoruichi lui adressa un regard lourd de sens. Byakuya baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé. « Aizen sera mis à mort un jour ou l'autre. Je suppose que dans quelques siècles, je serais satisfait de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. » Puis son visage se ferma complètement et il sembla se perdre dans la contemplation de la peinture murale représentant la large ramure d'un prunier en fleur. Yoruichi reposa ses baguettes, elle n'avait plus faim.

Elle s'inclina par dessus son plateau, le remercia pour le repas puis prit congé.

« Si tu viens avec nous lorsque Ichigo rentrera chez lui, je ne ferais rien pour t'empêcher de casser le nez de Kisuke. »

Il ne répondit pas et malgré le délicieux diner qu'elle avait à moitié dévoré, Yoruichi sentit de nouveau le gout amer dans sa bouche. Ils étaient amis, autrefois.

Ukitake regarda la dernière Shihouin quitter la pièce avec une petite pointe de compassion. Une autre femme qui découvrait que vivre les conséquences de ses actes était plus dur qu'on ne le disait. Il ne doutait pas que Shihouin Yoruichi ait prit la meilleure décision possible – seigneur, un être comme Urahara Kisuke laissé seul sur Terre sans personne d'avisé lui gardant la tête sur les épaules… Un jour, sans doute, elle s'en rendrait compte et Byakuya aussi ; c'était l'avantage d'avoir une vie si longue. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'ils restent un peu loin l'un de l'autre. Le tempérament de Byakuya avait tendance à être volatile depuis peu. Il reposa son gobelet à thé sur son plateau et un domestique vint le remplir à nouveau.

« Comment vas-tu vraiment, Byakuya ? Tu as reçu autre chose que des blessures physiques, ces derniers jours. »

Byakuya soupira – un fait rare qu'Ukitake prit soin de noter – et pivota pour faire face au capitaine de la division 13.

« Que puis-je dire ou faire qui vous semblerait naturel et sain, Ukitake-san ? Pour le moment je dois être patient. »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'un arrangement de fleur dans un grand vase peint avec minutie. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers Ukitake. « J'ai appris il y a trois jours que la femme que j'aime est morte seule, d'une manière et à une date inconnue après avoir été torturée par un traître qui a ensuite tenté de tuer ma sœur. Comment pensez-vous que je vais, Ukitake-san ? »

Ukitake regarda le long visage pâle. Byakuya vibrait de colère. « Peu importe combien la situation m'humilie ou humilie Hisana. Je ne _peux_ pas agir maintenant. Il y a autre chose en jeu que la famille Kuchiki et Hisana n'aurait pas apprécié que je pousse l'arrogance jusqu'à considérer les besoins de notre famille au-delà de ceux du Gotei 13, ou même, ceux de l'Empereur. » La passion qui animait son cadet intrigua Ukitake. « Hisana est _morte_ précisément pour protéger la Soul Society. Elle l'a fait pour nous donner une chance de gagner. Outrepasser cela, c'est l'insulter plus durement que me tenir silencieux à présent le fait. »

Le jeune noble ouvrit la porte fenêtre sur le jardin et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse. « Soixante-trois ans, Ukitake. C'est beaucoup plus court que l'éternité que j'espérais passer avec elle. Sa mort est un vide sans fond pour cette famille, malgré les années qui ont passé depuis, mon deuil ne semble pas avoir de fin ni mon avenir de lumière. Et voilà que nous sommes précipité dans une guerre qui peut durer des siècles. »

Ukitake regarda la haute figure de Byakuya se détachant contre le jardin noir de nuit. Il avait raison, pensa-t-il amèrement en se remémorant Kaien et son adorable femme. Ceux qui étaient morts méritaient qu'ils fassent fi de leur désir de vengeance pour se concentrer uniquement sur la préparation de leurs forces et mettre toutes les chances de leur coté. S'ils échouaient, alors leurs morts auraient été vaines.

* * *

...

Review!


	3. Chapitre deuxième

disclaimer: Un petit indice : c'est quelque chose qu'aucun auteur n'aime faire. Admettre que quelqu'un l'a coiffé au poteau sur un sénario digne de ce nom.

Ceci est donc le troisième chapitre du 'Miracle'. Pour info, le chapitre 'miraculeux' est en voie d'écriture (il faut que je prenne de l'avance sur ce chapitre pour que j'ai le temps de bien le relire avant de le poster)

Pour autre info : je sais que certaines petites choses peuvent sembler étrange, notamment au niveau de comment j'ai organisé la société de la Soul Society (c'est pas un peu redondant?). Il faut savoir que je me base presque uniquement sur des sites d'info sur Bleach (je n'ai pas lu le manga et n'ai vu que quelques épisodes) et sur mes connaissances de la société médiévale nipponne. Elles sont ce qu'elles sont, donc s'il y a des incohérences, j'en suis désolée.

Encore un truc et j'arrête : Merci à celles et ceux qui ont reviewé, Lili971-2 et xmiiharux, j'espère que vous avez trouvé la suite et merci pour vos gentilles reviews sur 'Après la Mort'. Les reviews font vraiment plaisir, et elles me motivent beaucoup!

Sur ce, amusez vous bien!

* * *

...///...

...///...

.

.

Yoruichi écouta, amusée, les récits de Kisuke sur ce qu'il savait des Vizards. A la manière dont il en parlait, elle pensait qu'il était un peu jaloux. C'était compréhensible, après tout, il avait dédié sa vie entière à l'étude des capacités d'une âme et à expérimenter lui-même une grande majorité des inventions issues de ses découvertes. Etudier les Hollows, leur nature et leurs comportements était très malaisé du fait de leur nature violente et sauvage ; imaginez à présent que son propre disciple accueille un Hollow au sein même de son âme. Pas étonnant que Kisuke soit envieux. Elle imagina un moment la vaniteuse Benihime obligée de partager son espace vital avec un alter ego vicieux, violent et d'un esthétisme douteux. Sans doute que la cohabitation serait explosive, peut-être trop même pour quelqu'un aimant l'agitation comme Kisuke.

De ce côté-ci du Senkaimon, la vie était assez calme. A part les quelques Hollows ici et là, les complexes et incertitudes d'Ichigo, la pénurie de toast à la mousse de carottes et au miel de Tessai, tout était tranquille. Ils avaient quelques nouvelles du Seireitei, principalement par le biais de Soi Fon qui, décidément, retrouvait rapidement ses habitudes de jeunesse. Yoruichi espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre de confiance, car elle révélait un peu facilement le résultat de recherches confidentielles…Apparemment, le choix de la ville de Karakura était définitif et l'on avait commencé à débattre du plan de sécurité pour les habitants. D'après ce qu'on lui avait fait passer – elle avait demandé confirmation à Byakuya mais il s'écoulerait encore un bon millénaire avant qu'il n'accepte de parler d'argent avec elle – il était d'envergure et avait demandé de Yamamoto qu'il engage des pourparlers avec la cour pour obtenir des fonds et organiser le séjour de forces importantes sur Terre. Yoruichi ne doutait pas que la tâche passe encore par Byakuya. Ce garçon ne savait pas quand s'arrêter.

A peine sortit de convalescence, il replongeait dans des abîmes de travail monstrueux. Peut-être que c'était son moyen de canaliser la colère qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'il ne pas pouvoir investir Hueco Mundo seul pour prendre sa revanche et venger sa femme. Elle se demanda un moment s'il travaillait de paire avec Kyouraku et Marechiyo puis se dit que si ces deux là pouvaient lui laisser tout le travail, ils n'hésiteraient pas. Enfin, peut-être pas Marechiyo, qui était très fier de sa position mais il valait mieux que le Lieutenant de sa petite Soi Fon reste loin des négociations.

Elle se laissa aller sur le sol de parquet brillant, s'étira et ferma les yeux en sentant ses pieds caresser une zone plus chaude. Une flaque de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. Elle se fit glisser jusqu'à elle et se transforma. Il était temps de faire une petite sieste.

* * *

_En Soul Society..._

* * *

Kyouraku Shunsui avait été si surpris quand Kuchiki Byakuya s'était présenté dans son salon privé des les bâtiments d'administration de la division 8 pour demander de l'aide qu'il n'avait même pas songé à refuser. Bouche bée, il avait hoché la tête et avait observé Kuchiki pendant qu'il déballait une épaisse liasse de papier de riz, des boîtes de rouleaux et un nécessaire à écriture qui devait valoir ce que gagnait Abarai Renji en un an, puis, commença la rédaction de la demande formelle de soutient de la part des Balancers, celle de la demande de fonds et de soutien de la part d'une équipe de la garde Impériale et des formulaires pour obtenir l'accès à la bibliothèque de l'Empereur.

Ca arrangeait beaucoup Byakuya. Les premiers mois de son mariage où il avait prit un congé sabbatique pour aider Hisana à s'installer et à se familiariser avec les différentes propriétés de la famille avaient prouvé qu'il était moins doué en diplomatie qu'il ne le pensait. Comparé à Hisana en tout cas. Ce défaut ne l'avait pas quitté – il se contentait de suivre des règles universelles d'économie et les préceptes qu'il avait appris étant jeune – et interagir avec l'Empereur sur un plan administratif et protocolaire par écrit était très compliqué pour lui. Quand il avait décidé de s'adresser à Kyouraku, il avait d'abord pensé à l'avantage du nombre que ça lui donnait pour pallier la maladresse de ses lettres. Et puis, il avait bien cherché dans les documents qu'avait laissé Hisana et il avait trouvé plusieurs copies de brouillons qu'il pourrait utiliser comme modèle. En les sortant et en les dépliant, il passa une main affectueuse et admirative sur les idéogrammes nets et serrés en colonnes bien droites. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'Hisana connaissait l'écriture formelle en plus de celle cursive que les femmes utilisent le plus souvent.

Il pensa qu'il fallait aussi qu'il signe le rapport qui serait envoyé au gouvernement à propos des propriétés du Hougyoku. Il fallait également qu'il fasse modifier le certificat de décès de sa femme.

Ils travaillèrent pendant quelques heures avant d'être rejoint par Ukitake Juushiro. Le capitaine de la treizième division avait prit sur lui de soutenir les équipes de reconstruction. Convaincre les shinigamis de mettre les mains dans la poussière pour relever les infrastructures détruites dans les combats pour décharger la division 4 qui courbait sous la charge de travail qui lui incombait n'avait pas été facile. En plus de la rénovation et de l'entretient, on avait demandé à ce que les stocks des pharmacies et infirmeries soient renouvelés et refournis. Ils devaient aussi mettre au point une trousse de premier secours assez légère et peu encombrante pour qu'elle puisse être emmenée et utilisée par les shinigamis en ligne de front, où la présence des hommes d'Unohana serait un frein à la progression des combats.

Le capitaine de la division 13 s'assit et lut par dessus l'épaule de son grand ami. « Oh. Tu travailles ? »

Kyouraku prit un air blessé. « Mon ami ! On croirait que j'ai l'habitude de ne rien faire de mes journées ! » Ukitake sourit avec indulgence et se tourna vers Byakuya qui fit tout pour rester concentré. « Byakuya, puis-je te proposer du thé ?

- Avec plaisir Ukitake-san.

- Alors, racontez-moi, comment se déroule le travail de nobles ? » Dit-il en riant un peu et en s'approchant de la porte où il demanda un peu de thé à un shinigami qui passait par là. Kyouraku s'éventa un peu et releva le bord de son chapeau. Il chercha dans son bureau et sortit une bouteille de terre ronde d'un tiroir. « Ah, Juu, nous travaillons comme des esclaves ici. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme Yamamoto nous exploite ! » Son ami rit avec lui et lui tendit un verre. Kyouraku s'en saisi et se servit un peu de saké. Puis, s'appuyant confortablement sur les coussins de son fauteuil, il but à petites gorgées. « Pour le moment ça avance. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des affaires de cour – mon frère s'occupe de ça normalement mais Byakuya-san a raison : si je signe à côté de lui, ça aura l'air bien plus sérieux.

- Mmh…J'espère que ta réputation n'a pas fait son chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Empereur. A côté de celle de Byakuya, elle pourrait avoir l'air d'une farce. » De nouveau, Kyouraku fit une grimace de détresse. Ukitake rit et soulagea le shinigami de son plateau de thé. Il servit Byakuya puis se servit et bu. Il reposa sa tasse et saisit un papier qui traînait. Il reconnu l'écriture de son ami et lu attentivement. C'était très différent du langage qu'ils utilisaient pour rédiger leurs rapports qui, à force, était adopté par les shinigamis pour toute forme de correspondance. Il relu avec curiosité les quatre vers de salutation et demanda à voix haute. « Est-ce que la prouesse littéraire influe sur comment l'Empereur le lit ?

- Pas forcément. Mais là, mieux vaut le brosser dans le sens du poil puisqu'on lui demande de l'argent. » Rit Kyouraku. Ukitake s'attarda sur le dernier paragraphe, qui était également un poème de quatre vers. Ils étaient particulièrement gracieux et il fut surprit que les deux Capitaines aient réussi à écrire quelque chose comme ça. « C'est de qui ? Pas de toi, tout de même Shunsui ?

- Encore et toujours je suis déprécié par rapport à ma juste valeur. En fait, c'était sur un des brouillons d'Hisana-dono.

- Hisana ? Elle…

- Elle entretenait une correspondance fournie avec l'Empereur. Etant une femme, elle n'avait pas le droit de siéger au Conseil mais il l'aimait bien et répondait à toutes ses lettres. Je sais qu'il a déjà lu ces vers – elle les lui a écrit pour le remercier du cadeau de mariage qu'il lui avait envoyé – et ils le toucheront plus que n'importe quoi de ce que je pourrais écrire.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait écris lorsqu'il a reçu le rapport de Yamamoto-sensei.

- De nouvelles condoléances pour Hisana. »

Il mit la touche finale a brouillon qu'il écrivait et le passa à Kyouraku. Celui-ci le lut et le passa à Ukitake en riant. « Tiens, instruit-toi. Si jamais tu écris à un Empereur, tu dois faire comme ça. »

Ce qu'Ukitake tenait dans ses mains était le dernier brouillon avant la version définitive que Byakuya écrirait sur un papier de soie. Il avait le même format et le capitaine de la division 6 avait soigneusement calligraphié à coté d'un étalon en bois pour être certain de pouvoir reproduire exactement la lettre au propre. « C'est très beau. J'aimerais bien que mes shinigamis m'écrivent comme ça si j'étais Empereur. » Kyouraku partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant et s'étouffa presque sur son saké. Même Byakuya laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. Kyouraku rendit la lettre à Byakuya. « Vas-y. Ca a passé le test d'Ukitake-sama, donc l'Empereur ne peut que se sentir flatté de recevoir ça. »

Byakuya prit l'essai et le posa à plat. Il chercha dans son nécessaire d'écriture et sortit quatre réglettes en bois qu'il assembla rapidement pour former un cadre. Dessus, il déroula un rouleau de soie. Il retira son haori et noua ses manches sur ses épaules. Il prit un pinceau fin aux poils soyeux et le trempa dans l'encre longuement jusqu'à ce que la mèche soit imbibée jusqu'à sa moitié. Il posa l'étalon de bois sur un coté du rouleau et avança le pinceau au dessus de la surface pâle. Regarder quelqu'un calligraphier sur de la soie était un spectacle étonnant, plus encore qu'observer quelqu'un dessiner. Byakuya ne pouvait pas retremper son pinceau avant d'être arrivé en bas de sa colonne et il devait prendre garde à ne pas laisser son pinceau se vider trop de peur que les caractères ne s'étendent sous l'excès d'encre et ne deviennent illisibles. Lorsque le capitaine de la division 6 se redressa, il y avait sur la soie une série de seize colonnes d'une quarantaine de centimètres de long en moyenne mais dont l'extrémité formait un arc de cercle parfaitement centré. Byakuya lava soigneusement son pinceau et le posa avant d'en prendre un neuf et d'écrire son nom sur le coté droit. Il attendit que l'encre soit bien sèche avant de tremper son sceau dans de l'encre rouge et de l'apposer par dessus son nom. Puis, il fit glisser l'ensemble des réglettes et de la soie vers Kyouraku.

Le capitaine de la huitième division prit un pinceau sur son bureau et écrivit soigneusement son nom. Comme Byakuya il sortit son sceau et l'apposa une fois que l'encre fut sèche.

La pièce fut ensuite roulée avec précaution du bas vers le haut, ils ceignirent le rouleau d'un cordon de soie écarlate et le scellèrent avec de la cire en prenant soin qu'aucune goutte n'atterrisse sur la lettre. Les extrémités du rouleau de soie portaient des baguettes de bois poli permettant de maintenir la lettre ouverte facilement. Ces baguettes étaient ornées aux extrémités de capuchons en métal par lesquels ils firent également passer un cordon qui fut scellé lui aussi. Puis, la lettre fut rangée dans un petit coffret de bois peint et laqué avec une serrure dorée.

Ils firent une autre lettre avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard pour pouvoir décemment continuer. On était en plein été mais la Lune s'était levé et avait déjà parcouru une longue portion de sa course et Ukitake s'était endormi dans un coin du bureau. Les deux coffrets de bois très fin qui contenaient les deux lettres furent rangés dans le coffre de Kyouraku. Personne ne songerait à aller chercher ces lettres contenant des informations très confidentielles dans le bureau du Capitaine le plus fainéant du Seireitei.

* * *

Byakuya prit le chemin de chez lui harassé de fatigue. Il se coucha en demandant à son majordome de le réveiller au point du jour, mais pas plus tôt. Une fois couché, il repensa à ce qu'il devait aborder durant la réunion avec les lieutenants Kira, Hinamori et Hisagi. Il pensait qu'ils se débrouillaient bien. Hisagi était surpris du nombre de responsabilités auxquelles il devait faire face. Hinamori, encore en convalescence et comme Hitsugaya l'avait prévenu, très fragilisée, avait de la chance que les affaires de sa division se coordonnent aussi facilement. Kira était le seul à être une vraie surprise. Ichimaru avait très bien choisi son lieutenant. Il était discret, respectueux et en même temps inflexible. Ses subordonnés lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, grâce à une sorte de camaraderie qui s'était formée lors du départ de leur Capitaine. Ukitake lui avait demandé s'il pensait qu'un des lieutenants pourrait succéder à son capitaine et Byakuya pensait bien que Kira était le seul à mériter cette place. Mais peut-être pas dans la même division. Il était très proche de ses subordonnés et ce n'était pas ce que l'on demandait à un Capitaine.

De manière générale, ce qui posait le plus de problèmes était la coordination des équipes hors du Seireitei. Ces équipes n'avaient pas été présentes lors des évènements qui avaient entouré l'emprisonnement de Rukia et peu avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi la personne en qui ils avaient toute confiance se métamorphosait en traître. Ils avaient tous, presque dans leur intégralité, demandé à pouvoir faire le voyage jusqu'à leur division pour faire état de la situation. Cela avait prit un courrier spécial de Yamamoto-Soutaisho pour les maintenir sur leurs positions.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas été bouleversés par la défection de leur supérieur l'avaient été par la brusque certitude qu'ils ne pourraient pas prendre part à la guerre contre Hueco Mundo. Ceci avait soulevé une grogne générale et c'est en cette occasion que l'on avait pu observer le mieux les aptitudes des lieutenants. Sans surprise, ce sont les shinigamis de la cinquième division qui avaient posé le plus de souci. Ils étaient pour la plupart très doués, et assez indépendants de leur commandement pour envisager prendre ne initiative sans consulter Hinamori-fukutaisho. Celle-ci avait prit une bonne initiative en demandant de l'aide au Conseil des Capitaines pour que soient envoyés des messagers et des ordres de missions émanant d'un centre de commandement différent pour pacifier les fiertés outragées des shinigamis de la division 5. Soi Fon avait grogné et leur avait envoyé les commandants de deux de ses divisions de Services Secrets. Les deux agents revinrent quatre jours plus tard et les velléités de mutinerie s'étaient tues.

Yamamoto avait prit à partie Byakuya et Kyouraku pour les informer des difficultés que le Gouvernement avait à trouver une solution au massacre des diplomates du Central 46 et de leurs familles. Il était prévu qu'un membre de la famille impériale se rende au Seireitei une fois la guerre conclue pour estimer la situation et faire un rapport plus concret à l'Empereur. Pour le moment, avait-il dit, l'appareil judiciaire était déplacé à la cour impériale pour les affaires complexes et le Conseil du Gotei 13 avait la responsabilité de régler les différents secondaires en assemblée de scrutin.

Allongé dans le noir, Byakuya prit le temps d'imaginer ce que serait la guerre. Il imagina ne pas y survivre. Il imagina y survivre. Dans le doute et épuisé, il s'endormit.

* * *

Lorsqu'on le réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore parfaitement levé. Hishi-san, le majordome de Byakuya le réveilla et lui fit apporter son déjeuner, en même temps que du courrier qui était arrivé durant la nuit et qu'il avait préféré faire patienter jusqu'au matin pour que son maître puisse le considérer à tête reposée. A vrai dire, Byakuya n'était pas vraiment en forme ce matin là. Son sommeil avait été agité et il avait la tête embrouillée de soucis à son réveil. Il prit néanmoins la lettre de bonne grâce quand il fut informé qu'elle provenait de l'Empereur. Celui-ci semblait plus concerné par cette guerre qu'il ne l'avait été par la dernière, peut-être précisément parce que l'ennemi était conduit par quelqu'un d'aussi doué et bien informé qu'Aizen. La lettre était une demande d'audience pour la fin d'après-midi.

C'était la première fois que Byakuya était sommé d'apparaître à si courte échéance hors des rassemblements trimestriels du Conseil. Il lui arrivait de visiter la cour, quand son travail militaire le permettait mais jamais il n'avait été réclamé.

Il calcula qu'il devrait quitter le Seireitei aussitôt après avoir rencontré Ukitake et Komamura pour les trois shinigamis qu'ils avaient dépéché en mission jumelée près des derniers districts et fit envoyer un message au trois lieutenant sur le champ pour leur faire dire de le rejoindre immédiatement chez lui. C'était, de toute les obligations, la seule qu'il pouvait déplacer. Le reste de sa matinée devait être consacrée aux trois autres lettres à rédiger avec Kyouraku.

Le ninja pourpre partit en un souffle et Byakuya fini son déjeuner avant de faire prévenir son portier qu'il devait s'attendre à recevoir trois shinigamis.

Il évitait la plupart du temps de travailler chez lui. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Hisana et Rukia, souhaitant se débarrasser de son travail de bureau avant tout. Il se dépêcha de finir de manger et laissa son thé refroidir tandis qu'il s'habillait avec l'aide d'Hishi pour pouvoir les recevoir rapidement. Quand on vint le prévenir que ses invités l'attendaient dans le salon des cerisiers, il finissait de nouer les liens de son hakama. Il noua son écharpe et se dirigea pieds nus vers le salon en ordonnant qu'on réchauffe le thé et qu'on le lui amène dans le salon. Il passa la porte du salon au moment où il refermait le fermoir du kenseikan dans ses cheveux. Il se laissa presque tomber à genoux sans plus de cérémonie à la longue table brune que les domestiques avaient installé quand ils avaient été informés de la réunion de travail impromptue. Il salua les lieutenants d'un signe de tête un peu hagard et détailla leurs visages. Kira était alerte, comme à l'ordinaire, Hinamori était pâle mais éveillée – Byakuya ne savait pas si elle avait dormi cette nuit en notant les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Hisagi dormait debout. Byakuya retint un sourire et fit approcher Hishi-san pour qu'il leur fasse amener un petit-déjeuner. Nul doute que son messager les avait tirés du lit et qu'ils étaient partis sans manger. Un homme entra et posa à côté de lui de quoi écrire et les papiers qu'il avait envoyé chercher à son bureau.

« Merci de vous libérer si tôt. J'ai reçu ce matin une sommation pour cet après–midi que je ne peux ignorer. On va vous amener une collation. Thé ? Café ? » La boisson avait été introduite un siècle auparavant. Byakuya n'avait pas pu s'y faire, mais il savait que beaucoup de shinigamis plus jeune ne juraient que par ça. Hisagi bailla largement.

* * *

_Et cependant..._

* * *

Ca allait vite. Beaucoup trop vite au goût de Yoruichi.

Elle ne savait pas si ces intrus étaient là indépendamment de la volonté d'Aizen mais leur présence était inquiétante. Yammi était un être immonde. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait le deuxième individu. Celui-ci était moins immonde mais ça ne le rendait que plus effrayant. Le fait qu'elle n'éprouvait presque rien quand elle était tout près de lui et était presque oppressée quand elle se trouvait loin démontrait qu'il était un maître dans les choses de l'âme et qu'il dominait complètement sa puissance. Kisuke et elle pouvaient facilement s'occuper du géant aux cheveux rouges mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils pourraient se dépatouiller du deuxième Arrancar aussi aisément. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'éterniser. A la manière dont celui au cheveux noir observait à la ronde, elle était à peu près certaine qu'ils n'étaient là que pour ça : jeter un œil sur la ville de Karakura. Peut-être sur Ichigo en particulier.

Son attention faillit et elle prit un mauvais coup qui l'envoya bouler contre le sol. Elle sentit son épaule se contusionner et décida à ce moment là de quitter la bataille et d'aller plutôt informer Yamamoto qu'ils avaient reçu une visite des Arrancars. Et puis, elle avait un creux. Se battre comme ça, dans la matinée, avant le déjeuner, c'était mauvais pour son régime strict de six repas par jours. De plus, Kisuke avait l'air de se débrouiller très bien tout seul.

* * *

_Alors que..._

* * *

Byakuya déjeuna chez Ukitake avec Rukia. Sa sœur se remettait bien, c'était la seule chose dont il se réjouissait.

« Je ne dinerais pas avec toi ce soir.

- Ah bon ? Que se passe-t-il Nii-sama ? » Byakuya prit le temps de formuler sa réponse avant de parler. « J'ai été convoqué par l'Empereur.

- Oh. » Rukia ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. La curiosité maladive d'Ukitake par contre ne fut pas satisfaite par si peu. Il se pencha d'un air intéressé et dit l'air de rien. « C'était bien la peine de se donner tant de mal pour ces lettres avec Shunsui. » Byakuya pinça les lèvres et but du thé avant d'expliquer.

« Si ce dont Il veut m'entretenir n'est pas précisément le sujet de ces lettres, il serait malséant que je prenne l'initiative de lui en parler moi même quand c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir. J'aurais l'air de penser que ses sujets de conversation ne valent pas les miens.

- Ah. Ca ne le mettrait pas dans la meilleure humeur pour considérer une réponse positive.

- Au contraire, un refus serait presque automatique, pour la simple raison que je n'ai pas respecté le protocole. » Ukitake écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Mais…Je pensais que justement tu étais connu pour ne pas le respecter, depuis ton mariage avec une humaine du Rukongai. »

S'il n'avait pas connu Ukitake aussi intimement qu'il ne le faisait, Byakuya se serait sentit insulté. Connaissant les origines de modeste bourgeoisie du capitaine de la division 13 il tenta de reformuler la réplique cinglante dont il avait envie de gratifier une telle supposition. Rukia, elle, ne respirait plus et semblait s'attendre à ce que son frère décapite son confident pour l'insulte.

« Cela n'est pas une part du protocole, c'est une part des traditions. Si j'avais épousé Hisana en cachette sans prévenir quiconque, _cela_ aurait pu faire sortir ma famille du cercle privilégié du Conseil de l'Empereur. Il y a deux impératifs lors du mariage d'un noble. Il doit présenter sa future femme au Conseil de sa province – en mon cas, celui de ma famille puisque nous sommes à la tête de la zone Nord – puis à l'Empereur si son revenu dépasse un certain pourcentage de rente impériale. Notre chance à Hisana et moi a été de pouvoir rencontrer l'Empereur avant le Conseil car Il est raisonnable. Il l'a appréciée et nous a donné sa bénédiction. Après cela, le Conseil ne pouvait le contredire puisque ce serait outrepasser un avis divin. J'ai peut-être mis à mal quelques traditions qui veulent que l'on se marie dans son propre cercle social mais en aucun cas je n'ai brisé les lois du protocole et je vous prierais, Ukitake-san, de ne pas le supposer, surtout en compagnie. » Ukitake, peu habitué à se faire reprendre, rougit et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Je suis confus. Pardonne-moi. » Byakuya fit un signe de tête pour affirmer qu'il acceptait l'excuse.

« Ne vous sentez pas coupable, Ukitake-san, c'est juste que ce genre de rumeur pourrait mettre toute ma famille dans une situation _très_ délicate surtout si elle parvenait aux oreilles de mes détracteurs.

- Ton oncle encore ?

- Et toujours. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à trouver un démenti qui tienne la route à propos de quelque chose d'aussi sacré que le protocole impérial. »

Ukitake hocha la tête et sourit. « Alors ? De quoi penses-tu qu'il veule t'entretenir ?

- De la guerre probablement. Il est très sage alors Il a sans doute déjà une bonne idée de ce que nous prévoyons de faire. Des troubles que nous rencontrons dans les derniers districts peut-être. Il y a eut plusieurs faits de violences plus inquiétants que d'ordinaire et Il l'a peut-être remarqué dans les derniers comptes rendus que je Lui ai envoyé. »

* * *

La salle d'audience dans laquelle l'Empereur recevait ses sujets en été n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un grand préau constitué d'un imposant toit courbé à la charpente écarlate et ouvragée supporté par d'épais piliers d'ébène à cerclage d'argent. Il y avait une haute estrade à laquelle on pouvait accéder par des marches et dont la scène était cachée par un store fin permettant de deviner la silhouette de la personne assise sur le trône derrière. En bas de l'escalier, près de là où devait se tenir celui demandant audience se tenait le bureau du Greffier et de la Parole. Ces deux charges étaient tenues par des courtisans de confiance et devaient pour l'un retranscrire tout les échanges entre l'Empereur et son sujet et l'autre relayer la parole de l'Empereur qui ne parlait jamais directement à un inférieur de rang hors circonstances exceptionnelles. Byakuya n'avait jamais entendu directement la voix de son suzerain.

Quand il arriva, une table et un coussin avaient été préparés et il fut ravi de le constater. Nombreux étaient ceux qui passaient parfois des heures sur leurs genoux à même le dallage en marbre glacé et étalaient leurs documents sur le sol. Dans le doute, Byakuya avait amené les plans de la ville de Karakura et les différents sets d'annotations qu'il avait fait en prenant en compte les projets de protection développés au Conseil. Alors qu'il posait les rouleaux sur la table puis s'agenouillait à côté pour s'incliner, un domestique apporta un boîte contenant sans nul doute ce qu'il fallait pour écrire.

Il posa ses mains sur le sol avec un petit espace entre les doigts puis se baissa jusqu'à poser son front entre ses mains. Il resta dans cette position quatre secondes avant de se redresser, de se relever et d'aller s'installer à la table.

La Parole se leva et s'approcha du voile clair qui cachait le trône aux yeux des visiteurs. Il écouta attentivement ce que l'Empereur disait puis le répéta à voix haute et claire. « Notre Altesse vous souhaite la bienvenue, Kuchiki Byakuya, Il souhaite vous entretenir ce soir des mesures évoquées par la rapport de Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekuni concernant la ville terrestre de Karakura et les décisions qui ont été prises par Notre Altesse à propos des conséquences judiciaires et pénales encourues par Aizen Sosuke s'il devait survivre à la guerre. » Byakuya inclina simplement la tête et déroula le premier plan.

* * *

_Sur Terre..._

* * *

Yoruichi avait décidé qu'un petit en-cas reconstituant avant de devoir subir les interrogatoires de la Soul Society était une bonne idée. De plus, elle avait besoin de rassembler ses idées avant de demander une audience avec Yamamoto et Kisuke devait définitivement lui expliquer comment des Arrancars pouvaient être aussi puissants quand Aizen n'avait eut le Hougyoku que pendant quelques semaines. Ce satané ex-capitaine était décidément bien plus doué qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle soupira et demanda un bol de riz supplémentaire à Ururu. Adorable petite. Elle lui rappelait un peu Soi Fon quand elle était jeune.

* * *

_Chez l'Empereur:_

* * *

D'ordinaire, une audience avec l'Empereur ne pouvait être interrompue qu'en cas de cataclysme; cependant, c'était bien un shinigami qui avait fait irruption dans la salle pour parcourir cinq mètres et s'aplatir littéralement au sol. D'une voix rapide, il annonça qu'il était plus que confus et désolé d'interrompre Son Altesse Impériale mais que des Arrancars avaient fait irruption sur Terre et que le Capitaine Kuchiki était demandé pour superviser la situation, séance tenante. Mortifié, Byakuya ne bougea pas et attendit la réponse de la Parole. L'homme écouta l'Empereur et répondit de sa voix forte qu'ils pouvaient aller et que l'Empereur ne prenait pas ombrage des manières questionnables du subordonné. Byakuya retint de peu un soupir. Il entendit presque les muscles du shinigami derrière lui se détendre. Byakuya remercia, salua, remercia et prit congé avant de rassembler les papiers étalés devant lui tout en laissant les copies qu'il avait faites pour qu'elles soient étudiées par les stratèges du Palais. Il se leva et partit à reculons sur trois mètres avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Au moment où les gardes faisaient pivoter le massif huis de bois poli et sculpté une voix profonde et très grave l'arrêta.

« Byakuya, si tu le ramène vivant, tu auras le droit de demander à être son bourreau. » Byakuya se retourna immédiatement mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne sur scène.

* * *

Eeeeet voilà.

Comme toujours, des reviews seront les bienvenues!!! J'adore les reviews!!! Je suis tellement contente quand j'en reçois!

A bientot pour le prochain chapitre!


	4. 66795 jours après la mort

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi!

Note: Oulala! Un autre chapitre, juste après le dernier? Incroyable. en fait, je bloquais sur celui là depuis un moment, et après avoir mis le chapitre 3 en ligne, l'inspiration m'est venue et j'ai écrit les deux dernières pages en une demi heure (je suis très fière de moi)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

.

.

Son visage avait pâli ces derniers jours et elle restait calmement allongée sur le dos parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie de se maintenir sur le coté comme à son habitude. Cet hiver avait été particulièrement dur pour elle. Byakuya se pencha un peu plus sur elle et remonta la couverture qui ne cessait de glisser sur le yukata de soie qu'elle portait. Le temps à l'extérieur était si clément – précurseur sans doute du printemps qui serait célébré dans quelques jours – qu'il avait fait ouvrir la baie de la chambre quand il était venu la rejoindre près de son lit. Cinq jours complets qu'elle n'avait pu quitter son lit. Byakuya n'était pas vraiment inquiet. La maladie n'était pas largement répandue dans la Soul Society, il était rare qu'une âme en meure et Hisana bénéficiait de toutes les attentions dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Cet après-midi, cependant, était sortie de l'ordinaire en cela qu'elle l'avait fait appeler au milieu de la journée.

Hisana ne l'appelait pas lorsqu'il travaillait ou qu'elle pensait qu'il travaillait. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait en plus de soixante ans. Même lorsqu'elle affrontait les difficultés les plus coriaces, les gens les plus désagréables ou les entrevues les plus humiliantes avec un membre de la famille visitant à l'improviste, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lui en avait demandé les raisons un soir qu'il l'avait trouvé en larmes après avoir reçu une lettre presque uniquement composée d'insultes de la part de son oncle et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu si elle faisait cela. En son fort intérieur, Byakuya pensait qu'elle était un tout petit peu vaniteuse et qu'elle voulait que durant le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, son esprit ne soit occupé que d'elle.

Il était donc très perturbant qu'elle l'ai fait appeler au milieu de la journée et qu'il la trouve dormant simplement dans sa chambre. Sa camériste lui avait glissé qu'elle s'était endormie peu de temps après que le messager soit parti. Byakuya prit l'une de ses mains maigres entre les siennes et la caressa tendrement. Tout ce repos était bon pour elle. Depuis quelques années, elle était devenue si fatiguée. Cinquante ans à se battre contre les problèmes et les zones d'ombres des affaires du Clan Kuchiki. Dix ans à tout tenter pour qu'enfin le Conseil du Clan accepte de se réunir en sa présence. Hisana était une femme solide mais même elle avait du avouer, la nuit, alors qu'elle était cachée au fond de son lit entre ses bras, que c'était dur pour elle. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfants.

Il contempla son visage endormi. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il savait pour sa part qu'il avait un peu vieilli encore, durant les années qui avaient suivi son mariage mais à présent son corps s'était arrêté de se modifier. Il était enfin spirituellement adulte. Il avait été nommé capitaine d'ailleurs. Hisana, elle, avait été désignée par l'Empereur comme étant celle qui présiderait les affaires de la zone Nord. Et malgré tout ce qui aurait pu changer – ce que beaucoup pensaient qui aurait _du_ changer – il ressentait toujours une tendresse et un amour profond à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Cela faisait donc deux heures pleines qu'il la regardait dormir sans s'en lasser. C'était un spectacle rare. Elle se levait en même temps que lui en temps ordinaire et depuis qu'elle était alitée elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour être éveillée quand il avait du temps à passer à ses côtés. Son visage était complètement détendu, avec la bouche en une petite ligne maussade et les yeux fermés sur son pays des rêves. A côté du futon, près du repose-tête, il y avait un petit pavé de papier et de parchemin qui constituaient le journal d'Hisana. Il y avait un petit crayon coincé entre deux pages.

Elle portait un yukata jaune pâle qui l'empêchait d'avoir le teint trop maladif, qui moirait doucement la lumière du soleil de fin d'après midi. Elle était belle à ses yeux, plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Il ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer imperceptiblement en un sourire.

Elle se réveilla sans bouger, ouvrant simplement les yeux et fixant le plafond. Elle remarqua sa présence du coin de l'œil et eut un sourire. Il lui embrassa la main et le sourire s'élargit. Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir mais il se retint. Elle lui dirait si elle en avait envie ; certaines pensées étaient faites pour rester secrètes. L'important était qu'il se trouvait là, pour elle. Il garda sa main près de son visage et elle l'étendit sur sa joue. Il sut que si elle avait eut la force, elle aurait rit. Elle riait plus depuis peu ; disant que les choses s'arrangeaient, qu'elle était enfin à la maison. Elle avait fait ajouter une peinture dans la grande salle à manger, un phénix posé sur une branche de pin.

« As-tu bien dormi ?

- Je sentais tes yeux. Ils me réchauffaient comme le soleil. » Ils échangèrent un sourire. « Comment s'est passé ta matinée ?

- Bien. Nous avons eut le premier conseil en présence d'Hitsugaya.

- Comment est-il ?

- Il fera l'affaire. Il est très jeune mais il a une conscience qui surpasse de loin celle de son prédécesseur.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a déjà eut quelques frictions avec son lieutenant…Qui est-ce déjà ?

- Matsumoto Rangiku. » Hisana le regarda avec curiosité et il élabora rapidement. « Elle a été recommandée par Ichimaru-taisho il y a quelques années.

- Ah. Je me souviens maintenant. Penses-tu qu'il faille la muter ?

- Non. »Il sourit « Si Hitsugaya n'a pas un subordonné difficile comme Matsumoto, il pourrait facilement se laisser étouffer par son travail. Il a encore des ambitions démesurées.

- Peut-être que nous devrions l'avoir à dîner un jour.

- Sans doute. Ukitake te fais passer ses vœux de guérison.

- Il est bien aimable. Je suis contente que Rukia aille travailler pour lui.

-Elle a fait ses preuves à la division 7. C'est une bonne recrue.

- Pourquoi je n'entends jamais cela à propos de _tes_ recrues ? A croire que les autres ont toujours les meilleurs… »Elle le taquina et il mordit à l'hameçon.

« Si je les complimente, ils ne chercheront pas à s'améliorer. D'autre part, jamais je n'irais dire aux subordonnés des autres capitaines qu'ils sont doués. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Un domestique apporta du thé. Il l'aida à boire et l'assit contre la paroi derrière le lit en remontant la couverture sur ses épaules. Et ils regardèrent la nuit tomber sur le Seireitei. Il était encore tôt mais l'obscurité tomba rapidement comme une chape au dessus de leurs têtes. Hisana faisait tourner son gobelet – en bois, mais autrement ciselé que ceux qu'elle avait fabriqué dans la forêt toutes ces années auparavant – entre ses mains, réchauffant ses doigts glacés.

« J'ai eu peur, Byakuya. » Il ne dit rien. Ils se confiaient rarement l'un à l'autre et il savait qu'elle ne désirait pas être interrompue.

« Ce midi, je me suis réveillée et j'étais si faible que je n'arrivais pas à tourner la tête. J'ai eu peur – je n'avais jamais eu peur comme ça même _avant_ – peur de partir. J'ai eu l'impression que je quittais mon corps et que j'allais disparaître sans te voir une dernière fois. »

Byakuya s'accroupit et alla s'asseoir sur le futon à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le côté de la tête. « Je vais prendre quelques jours, rester à tes côtés. Ne serait-ce que pour que tu n'angoisses pas sur les affaires du clan pendant que tu te reposes. » Hisana ne dit rien. Elle laissa sa tête sur son épaule et crispa sa main sur sa manche.

* * *

Hisana était morte durant la nuit.

Rukia et lui l'avaient veillée toute la journée et ultimement, Ukitake s'était joint à eux lorsqu'il avait été informé de la situation par Unohana. Il avait tenu sa femme dans ses bras, baigné son front brûlant tandis que Rukia tenait les mains glacées. Hisana était morte dans un soupir laborieux, les yeux ouverts sur eux, buvant leur image avec des reflets désespérés. Byakuya avait sentit contre son être le sursaut torturé qu'avait eut Hisana quand la mort l'avait saisie. Il avait sentit son corps se relâcher, de venir flasque enfin et c'était la seule chose qui avait pu lui faire réaliser qu'elle était partie.

Ukitake avait quitté la chambre et était allé se recueillir dans le salon, les laissant seuls pour leur au revoir.

Pendant de longues secondes, lui et Rukia étaient restés figés au dessus d'Hisana, refusant de voir ce qui était advenu. Puis, Rukia avait fondu en larmes et s'était enfuie en courant. On avait dit à Byakuya qu'elle avait rejoint Abarai et il avait interdit qu'on les dérange. Il n'allait pas se préoccuper des convenances ce soir, Rukia était libre de pleurer sa sœur comme elle le souhaitait. Si c'était contre l'épaule de son ami presque frère, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Puis, il s'était aperçu qu'il tenait toujours le cadavre d'Hisana contre son cœur.

Il la déposa doucement sur son lit, lui ferma les yeux puis souleva le kimono qui avait été monté en paravent. Derrière, il y avait les harpes d'Hisana. Il en prit une et s'assit en regardant sa femme qui avait l'air de dormir. Il ne connaissait qu'un morceau – et encore – qu'Hisana lui avait appris un jour qu'il l'avait observée jouer durant une longue heure pendant leur lune de miel. Il toucha un peu les cordes, les pinça et ferma les yeux. Il sentit en mémoire les bras d'Hisana qui se refermaient sur lui pour lui montrer la bonne position, ses mains qui guidaient les siennes, ses doigts qui pinçaient les bonnes cordes quand il se trompait pour lui montrer. Ce souvenir était si vif, si véritable, qu'il lui fit peur. Il lâcha la harpe et revint aux côtés d'Hisana.

Il prit une main dans la sienne et s'aperçut qu'elle était encore chaude.

Il souffla les deux lampes à huiles qui brûlaient et s'allongea à côté d'elle. C'était tout ce qu'il se permettrait. Cette dernière nuit, cette ultime nuit avec la seule qu'il aimerait sans doute jamais. Il posa son visage dans le creux du cou blanc où aucun cœur ne battait plus et s'endormit.

* * *

Ce fut Ukitake qui le réveilla.

Son ancien Capitaine était entré sans bruit dans la chambre de la morte et l'avait trouvé couché tout habillé près du corps froid et rigide et il l'avait réveillé en passant une main sur son épaule. Byakuya avait ouvert les yeux et avait sentit la peau froide sous ses doigts. Elle avait une consistance étrange, dure et molle à la fois, qui tiédissait à son contact. Il se recula brutalement. Où était Hisana ?

Ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire et il s'agenouilla, rajustant prestement le col de son kimono. Hisana n'avait pas bougé de la nuit.

Son visage avait pâli et elle était allongée sur son lit, tranquille. Elle n'était pas si différente de quelques jours auparavant, se dit-il. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ukitake l'appela et il se tourna vers lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Les yeux sombres du Capitaine de la division 13 n'étaient que compassion. Byakuya hocha la tête. « J'ai beaucoup à faire. »

Il quitta la chambre.

Il allait faire ôter tout les étendards, voiler toute les fresques et fermer les jardins. Les Kuchikis étaient en deuil. Et il devait faire creuser une tombe dans la forêt, près des restes pourris d'une cabane, pour les cendres de sa femme. Hisana voulait reposer là.

* * *

Tout s'était très bien passé. Son pas avait un petit ressort joyeux alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'escaliers qui menait à son bureau. Même incroyablement bien passé. Visiblement, plus le mensonge était gros, mieux il passait.

La porte de la cellule n'était qu'une épaisse grille en fer. Il plaça son visage contre un carré laissé libre et chercha du regard la détenue. Quand il l'aperçue, nue et prostrée dans le coin le plus noir, il sourit. Il était si _content_. Ce qui aurait pu tourner au désastre tournait en fait en sa faveur. Il y avait de quoi être _très_ heureux.

« Bonne nouvelle, Hisana-chan. Tu es morte. »

La chose accroupit contre le mur moisi n'eut aucune réaction.

Bah. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas apprécier les bonnes choses.

* * *

Voilà. Un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire (il est commencé de puis avant que je publie 'Après la Mort', c'est dire!) Franchement, ça me ferait TRES plaisir que vous écriviez une review, juste pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même juste 'j'ai aimé' ou 'j'ai pas aimé') parce que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire les scènes tristes ou douloureuses.

Merci d'avance

Tozi


	5. chapitre troisième

Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'histoire, bien sur. J'en suis assez fière pour la revendiquer...

Voici donc la suite directe du chapitre cinq. Vous me direz, je n'explique pas comment Byakuya se rend, ou rentre au chateau de l'Empereur. Sans doute parce que je n'en ai aucun idée. Vu la manière dont je l'imagine, ça pourrait prendre un bon chapitre, et ça ne donnerait rien à l'histoire. Je pense même que ce serait assez barbant. Donc, vous avez quartier libre sur comment Byakuya voyage, du moment qu'il est en première classe. Je veux dire, c'est un Kuchiki tout de même.

Merci, en tout cas, d'avoir été patients(es). Ce chapitre était extra dur à écrire, alors j'espère ne pas l'avoir complètement raté. Si vous avez des suggestions qui pourraient l'améliorer, je vous invite à m'en faire part dans une review ou un PM, et je considérerais sérieusement chaque proposition.

Pour ceux qui pourraient avoir l'impression que je vais vite en besogne sur le scénario, je rappelle deux points :  
- Je ne raconte pas l'histoire de comment les shinigamis font face à Aizen, je raconte comment Byakuya y fait face. Pour le moment, c'est le seul personnage principal que j'ai, jusqu'au retour d'Hisana.( je pense que tout le monde a compris qu'elle était encore vivante, vu le résumé que j'ai mis, ça n'a jamais été un mystère. Tout ce qu'il se passe du côté d'Ichigo, ou des Arrancars, passe à la trappe, malheureusement. (ou heureusement pour moi, paske mettre en roman un manga, c'est pas de la tarte.) A part pour les petites incursions dans le psyche de Yoruichi ou de Rukia, quand ça me chante.  
- Je ne suis pas très forte en narration. Je l'admet, écrire de l'action n'est pas la chose que je fais le mieux. Donc...ben c'est regrettable mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose.

Voilà! maintenant, chapitre.

* * *

...

...

Quand Byakuya arriva à a salle de réunion de Yamamoto-Soutaisho, il trouva tout les capitaines assemblés. Il fit un très rapide compte-rendu de ce qui avait été décidé lors de sa concertation avec l'Empereur et signala à Kyouraku qu'il n'avait besoin d'envoyer que trois de leurs cinq lettres.

Tous étaient un peu tendus. Yoruichi et le comité de surveillance de la deuxième division avaient envoyé des photos des intrus. Ils s'attardèrent un long moment à étudier ce qu'ils connaissaient du personnage qui était resté en retrait et qui, à l'idée de Yoruichi et de la division 2, était le plus dangereux des deux. Lors de la retransmission de la communication avec Yoruichi, on entendait Urahara se plaindre que son repas n'était pas prêt. Byakuya serra les dents. Ils durent donc décider plus tôt de qui se rendrait sur Terre. Renji s'y trouvait depuis deux jours, incognito et devrait être capable de trouver à loger pour chacun.

La première décision qui fut prise fut qu'il fallait que le groupe soit supervisé par un capitaine, lequel serait secondé de son lieutenant. Trois autres gradés les accompagneraient. Zaraki proposa immédiatement ses troisième et quatrième sièges qui furent retenus pour des raisons de sécurité, tant dans le Seireitei que sur Terre. Si ils apprenaient tout deux qu'ils n'avaient pas été retenus pour une mission dangereuse, il risquait d'y avoir des dommages matériels non négligeables. Renji resterait également. La personne qui fut suggérée ensuite fut Matsumoto Rangiku qui accompagnerait Hitsugaya. La décision fut votée et Byakuya posa son veto. Il discuta la mesure. « Nous sommes en train de discuter d'une mission qui doit permettre d'instaurer un périmètre favorable au bouclier mis au point par la douzième division et les consultants impériaux. Or, dans l'équipe que nous avons désigné pour le moment, il n'y a aucun spécialiste en Kido. » Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Yamamoto l'approuva et lui demanda alors qui il avait en tête. « J'aimerais faire partie de l'équipe envoyée et emprunter Kotetsu Isane à Unohana-taisho. » Le silence persista. Yamamoto se racla la gorge.

« Kuchiki-taisho, vous assumez beaucoup de responsabilités au sein du Seireitei, votre départ sur Terre mettrais vos projets en danger.

- Pas du tout. Pour mettre tout ceci à exécution, je demande à ce qu'on transfère momentanément mes troisième, quatrième et cinquième sièges respectivement dans les divisions neuf, cinq et trois pour seconder les Lieutenants sans capitaines. Je demande ensuite qu'on transfère Matsumoto Rangiku à la division 6 pour superviser ma division durant mon absence. Je suis sûr que Ukitake-taisho et Hitsugaya-taisho accepteront de répondre de son travail.

- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Matsumoto a besoin de supervision totale pour un rendement minimum. La laisser en charge de votre division est courir à votre perte. » Dit Hitsugaya, grognon. Il préférait rester au Seireitei, mais la perspective de voir sa lieutenant mettre à mal le travail d'un collègue ne lui plaisait que très peu. Byakuya serra les lèvres et réfléchit rapidement à comment présenter la chose pour ne blesser l'ego de personne. « Il est possible que vous sous-estimiez un peu votre subordonnée, Hitsugaya-taisho. Matsumoto-fukutaisho avait fait un travail que l'on peut qualifier d'admirable en administrant la division 10 avant votre nomination et elle semble solide. Elle était très liée à Ichimaru Gin et a pourtant fait preuve de beaucoup de bravoure lors des derniers affrontements qui ont précédés la fuite d'Aizen et de ses complices. Je pense qu'en temps de crise, nous pouvons nous reposer sur elle comme sur beaucoup de nos subordonnés. Ceci dit, la présence de Kotetsu Isane n'est pas discutable. Elle est la plus douée en Kido qui n'a pas le grade de Capitaine. » Unohana acquiesça. « J'accepte à la condition que l'officier en charge réponde de sa sécurité. » Le regard que lui adressa Byakuya l'informa sans équivoque qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé le contraire.

Byakuya n'avait pas pour habitude de proposer des plans sans réfléchir longuement à leurs conséquences ; ce qui faisait que généralement, chacun écoutait avec attention ses propositions. Partir sur Terre pour une mission était généralement une assignation très recherchée, même parmi les plus haut gradés. Particulièrement parmi les plus haut gradés en fait. Malheureusement pour eux, d'ordinaire, les équipes permanentes sur Terre parvenaient à prendre soin des difficultés se présentant dans le monde des vivants. L'événement que préparaient le Conseil était donc inédit, puisque c'était une des premières fois dans l'histoire de la Soul Society que l'équipe d'intervention seraient constituée uniquement de shinigami gradés. Comme jamais, en presque un siècle de capitainerie, Kuchiki Bakuya n'avait demandé à être envoyé sur Terre, sa requête retint l'attention de beaucoup de ses collègues.

Ukitake pensa un instant que Byakuya avait particulièrement soigné la présentation de ses arguments, simplement pour pouvoir profiter de son séjour en Bas pour mettre au point quelques petits problèmes familiaux avec Urahara. Puis, il se ravisa en pensant que le Capitaine de la sixième division n'avait pas un passif de faire passer ses ennuis familiaux au même plan que ses devoirs militaires. Au contraire, il se souvenait de nombreuses occasions où le jeune homme avait fait le sacrifice de sa vie privée pour remplir les exigences de son poste. Ukitake s'était d'ailleurs demandé comment il expliquait les choses à sa femme…

Yamamoto soupira en un grognement assez intimidant. Le vieux Commandant parcouru l'assemblée du regard et s'attarda sur les trois vides causés par la défection de trois de ses capitaines. Il considéra la demande du capitaine de la sixième division. Y avait-il quelqu'un qui serait plus à même de remplir la mission. Ukitake et Kyouraku retinrent son attention. Cela faisait longtemps qu'aucun des deux n'était partit sur Terre. Mais Ukitake n'avait pas de subordonné particulièrement doué en kido et Kyouraku…Kyouraku serait définitivement plus utiles aux renseignements et à la gestion. L'avantage des chefs de grandes familles, c'est qu'ils étaient généralement éduqués pour gérer de grandes administrations et dans l'état de crise dans lequel le Seireitei se trouvait actuellement avec la disparition de son appareil judiciaire, les compétences de Kyouraku serait les bienvenues. De même que le rythme de travail étonnant de son lieutenant. Hitsugaya…Malgré tout ce que ce jeune capitaine voulait faire croire, il était très impulsif, ce qui pourrait lui jouer des tours lors d'une mission sensée être très discrète. Soi Fon ne voudrait pas partir seule. Elle était trop habituée au travail d'équipe et ne pourrait s'adapter à des shinigamis ayant reçu un entrainement fondamentalement différent de celui des hommes qu'elle dirigeait d'ordinaire. Kurotsuchi, il ne voulait même pas y penser, de même que Komamura. Unohana n'avait pas conduit d'équipe offensive depuis plus de deux cent ans. Kenpachi transformerait cette mission en cauchemar.

Comme personne ne s'était soulevé contre cette décision, il décréta que le capitaine de la division six serait celui à partir.

...//...

...

* * *

...

...//...

Byakuya se tint un moment dans le large patio qui, au fil des ans, avait été désigné par la nom de Jardin de l'Empereur parce que l'arbre qui se trouvait au centre était un cadeau de l'Empereur. Il s'était tenu debout dans la galerie un moment, avant de s'avancer dans l'étendue gravillonnée en chaussettes. Arrivé sous l'arbre, il s'assit et soupira. Il avait demandé à rencontrer Rukia avant de partir, parce qu'elle devait le rejoindre sous quelques jours.

Elle se montra quelques minutes plus tard, suivie d'une de ses domestiques portant un service à thé. Ils s'installèrent sous l'arbre plus confortablement, le temps que la jeune servante – Byakuya n'avait jamais trouvé l'instant pour apprendre et retenir le nom des domestiques qu'Hisana avait engagé pour sa sœur – les serve et s'éclipse. Il observa sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Si elle se trouvait trop faible encore, il n'hésiterait pas à la faire remplacer, quitte à faire revenir un shinigami de l'extérieur vers le Seireitei. Pourtant, elle avait l'air mieux. Sa peau n'était plus si pâle et elle semblait se tenir plus facilement très droite. Elle était agenouillée à côté de lui, calme comme l'avait été Hisana mais ses épaules et sa taille avaient une carrure et une robustesse qui soulignait sa fonction militaire. Au niveau des cuisses, également, le tissu tendu de son kimono démentait sa fragilité. Rukia était menue, elle avait des membres minces et pas un gramme de superflu depuis qu'elle avait fini quatre ordres de missions en compagnie de la division de renseignement sous la direction de Soi Fon.

Sodeno Shirayuki était un Zanpakuto énigmatique. A chaque fois que Byakuya ressentait sa présence, il avait l'impression curieuse que sa sœur avait atteint le Bankai depuis longtemps tant la puissance était grande et maîtrisée. Et pourtant, quand Rukia le brandissait, il y avait comme un blocage. Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec elle, sentant que ce n'était pas un point qu'elle souhaiterait aborder mais il était tout de même intrigué. Il retira Senbozakura de sa ceinture et la posa à côté de lui. Il était chez lui, il était inutie de prendre le thé armé.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire à Urahara ? » Elle avait l'air ingénument curieuse. Il pinça ses lèvres en un simulacre de sourire. Ses pensées se tournèrent une fraction de seconde vers leurs maître à tous et pria. _Bénissez Rukia_.

« Je ne sais pas encore Rukia. Urahara _est_ un shinigami. Il n'a pas été radié par le Central comme Aizen l'a été par la Cour. Si je lui fait quelque chose, il pourrait y avoir des retombées. » Rukia le regarda, dubitative. « Nii-sama, Hisana prenait le thé avec les princes de sang tout les jeudis. L'Empereur lui même s'est découvert lorsqu'on lui a annoncé sa mort et tu penses qu'on laisserait quoi que ce soit t'arriver juste parce que tu lui a coupé un bras ? Ce que Urahara a fait est contraire à toutes les lois de la Soul Society, il a joué avec les limites du pouvoir auquel on lui avait donné accès, il a mit en danger l'intégrité du Seireitei, conspiré contre des âmes innocentes – Hisana et moi-même n'avions _aucun_ moyen de protection après qu'il ait caché le Hougyoku dans mon âme – et il a simulé un _exil_ pour dissimuler son acte.

- Je tuerais Aizen. » Cela fit taire Rukia. Elle sembla peser ses prochains mots avec attention.

« Tuer Aizen ne fera pas revenir Onee-chan. Elle est partie.

- Je sais, Rukia. Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que savoir cela pourrait me détruire. Mais même si tuer Aizen ne fait rien pour notre douleur, pour notre solitude, la famille ne pourrait pas laisser un meurtre impuni. » Il vida sa tasse et se leva. « Suis-moi. »

Il l'entraîna dans une partie de la maison qui était généralement réservée aux invités et qui n'accueillait plus que quelques fonctionnaires et leur familles qui étaient indispensables au fonctionnement des différents départements et districts depuis qu'Hisana était morte. Rukia observa les alentours avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'elle fréquentait souvent, du fait qu'il se trouvait loin des appartements familiaux.

La salle était immense. Elle était ouverte du sol à la charpente peinte en gris, avec des murs fait uniquement de papier d'une extrême finesse, tendu sur des cadres délicats. Le sol était comme à l'ordinaire du parquet poli. Partout dans la salle claire étaient pendues des guirlandes de papier, des lanternes peintes de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, il y avait de grands vases ouvragés, trois ou quatre estampes monumentales et la salle était divisée dans le fond entre une avant salle et une arrière salle par deux panneaux immenses de bois très sombre sculptés, ajourés, avec une grâce et une minutie admirable. Il y avait tant de choses dans cette salle, que Rukia ne savait pas si elle pourrait tout voir en une seule fois. Byakuya, lui, observait les guirlandes de papier qui pendaient du plafond.

« C'est la salle des serments d'Hisana.

- Il y a tant de choses…

- Tu n'es jamais venue dans cette salle. Cela s'est produit durant ta première année à l'Académie, deux ans après notre mariage, peut-être qu'elle t'en a parlé.

- Je pense. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- C'est ici que nous avons installé les cadeaux envoyés par les différentes familles et autorités en signe de loyauté et de fidélité envers Hisana. Il s'est produit la même chose dans les mois qui on suivi la mort de mon Grand-Père. » Il caressa du bout des doigt le bord fin d'un des vases. « Chacun envoie un cadeau. Chacun en a envoyé un. Elle en a même reçu plus moi. » Il montra les guirlandes. « Ses origines l'on rendue populaire même dans les districts les plus reculés. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'envoyer grand-chose mais elle a chéri ces guirlandes autant que les autres cadeaux. » Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui avait été placé entre les paravents de bois. « Ces panneaux sont le cadeau joint de cinq familles siégeant au Conseil. Ce sont les seuls du Conseil à lui avoir envoyé quelque chose à cette époque là, d'ailleurs. Les autres ont fini par se rallier à elle, bien des années plus tard. Elle ne garde pas leurs cadeaux dans cette salle. »

Rukia vint s'installer à côté de lui, s'appuyant contre ses jambes. Il se pencha sur elle, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et posant son menton sur ses mains jointes. « Tu vois, c 'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on tue Aizen, Rukia. Pour chacune de ces lanternes, ces vases , ces estampes et même pour ces guirlandes. C'est la seule manière digne de rendre à ces gens leur loyauté. C'est la seule manière que nous avons d'honorer notre part du serment, en tant que famille d'Hisana. » Rukia grogna. Elle n'aimait que très modérément les engagements que l'appartenance à un clan comme celui des Kuchikis entrainait. Tout était beaucoup plus simple quand il n'y avait qu'elle et sa sœur et de temps en temps, Byakuya.

Elle avait fait la paix avec l'époque fabuleuse de la cabane dans la forêt. Être shinigami était mieux que tout et elle ne regrettait plus rien. Sauf Hisana. Si rester dans le Rukongai à bouffer de la poussière et des racines était le prix qu'elle aurait du payer pour garder sa sœur à ses côtés, alors elle l'aurait payé avec joie. Elle en dit autant à Byakuya, qui ne répondit rien. Elle se leva en marmonnant qu'elle allait rendre visite à Ukitake, pour savoir quels étaient les formulaires qu'elle devrait remplir pour régulariser son retour sur le terrain. Elle souhaita bon voyage à Byakuya et lui donna rendez-vous sur terre pour quelques jours plus tard. Byakuya hocha simplement la tête et décida de rester là quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il ne venait pas là assez souvent, cela lui faisait pourtant du bien de se souvenir combien épouser Hisana avait été une bonne décision pour la cohésion du domaine.

...

...//...

* * *

...//...

...

L'endroit où ils avaient fait aboutir le chemin jusqu'au monde des vivants était une petite allée poussiéreuse et nette, avec une benne à ordures soigneusement rangée sur le côté. Karakura était visiblement une petite ville bien propre et agréable à vivre. Byakuya arriva le dernier et referma le passage derrière eux. Renji les attendait, appuyé contre un mur. Il observa encore les alentours tandis que les quatres autres shinigamis se saluaient assez bruyamment, Renji observant avec curiosité Isane, clairement surpris de sa présence. Isane, embarrassée et un peu angoissée car c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait sur Terre en plusieurs siècles de services, se contenta de détourner le regard et de détailler la benne à ordures. Le ciel était bleu roi avec quelques nuages qui tournaient doucement à la claire couleur rose des couchers de soleil d'été.

« Abarai. »

Son lieutenant se tourna rapidement vers lui et se mit au garde à vous. Derrière lui, Ikkaku réprima un rire et se détourna. Visiblement, Kenpachi ne faisait pas appliquer les règles de respect les plus communes au sein de sa division. Byakuya ne s'en préoccupa pas. « Guide nous jusqu'à Urahara. » Renji déglutit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête bref avant de tourner les talons et de sauter sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche. Byakuya fit de même en évitant une ligne électrique, suivi rapidement des autres shinigami. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et s'accoutumer à un gigai leur en prendrait assez comme ça.

Le petit magasin ne payait pas de mine, se dit Byakuya en entrant. D'après les rapports que lui avait envoyé Renji, pourtant, il y avait quelques petits détails – notamment au niveau du sous-sol – qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer pour la simple raison que le propriétaire soit un irresponsable notoire. En voyant Urahara tomber des escaliers en se prenant les pieds dans son hakama, Byakuya plaignit tout d'un coup Kurosaki de devoir se reposer sur un maître d'armes si peu concerné par le quota élémentaire de dignité humaine qu'il était requis de montrer en tant que shinigami. Pas étonnant que le gamin ait du compter sur Shihouin pour lui apprendre le Bankai.

Ils étaient donc tous assemblé dans la salle à manger du magasin, autour de la table ronde, à attendre que le maître des lieux leur remette un gigai correct. L'ex-capitaine avait visiblement réussi à simplifier la production puisque mettre au point un corps d'appoint ne prenait plus que quelques heures contre les jours d'expérimentation qu'il avait fallu endurer au moment de leur invention. Byakuya attendit qu'Urahara se relève avant de le saluer, le plus glacialement du monde.

Yoruichi n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde. D'autant qu'elle se souvienne, Kisuke ne s'était déjà pas entendu avec Kuchiki Ginrei lorsque le patriarche avait rencontré ne nouveau capitaine de la division 12. L'un était trop rigide et l'autre trop laxiste. Diamétralement opposés, pour ainsi dire et ils avaient fait des étincelles aussi surement que la pierre à feu frottée sur de l'amadou. Elle était intensément curieuse de voir la rencontre entre Kisuke et Kuchiki _Bakuya_. Elle but donc du regard la scène où, assit dignement dans un seiza raide et parfait, Byakuya faisait face à Kisuke qui s'affala confortablement sur un pouf.

« Maaah ! Ca fait mal ! » Se plaignit ce dernier en frottant son épaule qui avait durement encaissé le choc.

Kisuke sembla remarquer à cet instant la présence de Bakuya. Son chapeau cacha un moment l'éclat de ses yeux et Yoruichi savait que c'était parce que Kisuke voulait retarder encore le moment où il devrait affronter le Capitaine. La mort de Hisana ne l'avait pas surpris outre mesure, surtout quand il prenait en compte le fait qu'elle avait du se souvenir de son nom. Il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'Hisana mourrait si tot, mais il savait que, si le Hougyoku venait à être découvert dans le corps de Rukia, il était fort probable qu'elle et sa famille disparaissent. Ce que Kisuke n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Hisana parvienne à se rapprocher si drastiquement du Seireitei. Si elles étaient demeurées cachées dans l'anonymat du Rukongai, il était certain qu'Aizen ne les aurait jamais trouvées. Sans doute que Kisuke utilisait ce raisonnement pour alléger sa conscience – certes il ne s'était pas bien comporté mais Kuchiki était celui qui les avait rapproché du danger.

La tension, petit à petit, s'éleva. Les shinigamis de la division onze continuèrent à se chamailler sans se préoccuper du regard noir que Kuchiki accordait à Kisuke.

Byakuya, en fin de compte, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait d'Urahara. Les excuses ne résoudraient rien – et d'un certain point de vue, Urahara n'avait rien fait. Tout ce à quoi cette histoire avait servi, c'était rouvrir des blessures que Byakuya ne voulait pas rouvrir. Bien sûr, Rukia avait été mise en danger mais l'origine de tout cela s'était déroulé bien avant que Byakuya ne les rencontre. Urahara devait des excuses à Rukia, naturellement mais la personne devant qui il devrait s'incliner et supplier de lui accorder son absolution, c'était Hisana. Et Hisana était morte.

Peut-être que Byakuya devrait insister pour que Urahara le suive et s'incline devant l'autel consacré à Hisana dans la chapelle des morts du manoir Kuchiki, au Seireitei.

Demeurait que rien au monde ne pourrait soulager la douleur que Bakuya ressentait. Même si Urahara se prenait d'envie de se traîner à ses pieds en se confondant d'excuses.

Durant quelques secondes, ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre sans bouger, Byakuya raide comme un pilier de souffrances et Urahara appuyé paresseusement sur ses coudes, l'observant de par dessous le rebord de son chapeau. Byakuya savait parfaitement que Urahara avait fait le même raisonnement que lui : ils ne se devaient rien. L'admettre en revanche était plus dur que prévu. Il avait _envie_ qu'Urahara s'humilie devant lui, ne serait-ce que pour reconnaître le tord qui avait été fait au clan mais cela ne lui ferait aucun _plaisir_. Le poids de son deuil lui semblait si lourd qu'il avait envie que d'autres le partagent, en aient mal tout comme lui et il parvenait peu à peu à réaliser que _personne_ ne pouvait partager la mort d'Hisana avec lui. Rukia même ne pouvait que souffrir seule car elle aussi avait avec sa sœur quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait. Rencontrer Urahara – la première personne à qui Hisana s'était adressée après sa première mort – celui qui avait fait peser un danger si grave sur la tête de Rukia, ne faisait qu'ancrer d'avantage dans la réalité la fatalité qui s'était abattue sur Hisana. Elle était morte assassinée, à la suite de souffrances sans nul doute longues et perverses, dans un monde reculé, solitaire et étranger où nul n'avait du lui accorder un seul geste de sympathie. Personne n'avait tenu sa main alors que la périphérie de sa vision se faisait floue et sombre, personne ne l'avait pressée contre un cœur aimant pour que le dernier souvenir qu'elle emmène de sa vie soit celui d'affection, de loyauté et de dévotion que Byakuya et Rukia avaient cru lui faire partager dans les huit jours tragiques qui avaient clos la vie d'un simple pantin.

Pris d'une envie de vomir, Byakuya sentit sa bouche se tordre très légèrement. Comme toujours, il se domina et fixa de nouveau son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas de souvenir précis de l'homme, ne l'ayant rencontré qu'un fois très brièvement juste après sa promotion. Urahara ne lui avait pas laissé une impression pérenne alors. Il lui avait même semblé assez insignifiant. Alors qu'il le fixait à présent, il lui paraissait que l'homme n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

Byakuya prit une profonde insipiration et força ses épaules à se détendre. Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite lui arrachèrent la gorge.

« Dans combien de temps les gigais seront-ils prêts ? »

Le silence qui accueilli cette question – et le visage abasourdi de son lieutenant – lui indiquèrent que ce n'était en rien ce que l'on attendait de sa première rencontre avec Urahara. Maintenant que c'était dit, cependant, il devint plus simple de repousser le nœud douloureux qui lui brûlait le ventre loin dans un coin de son esprit et il parvint enfin à oublier la détresse d'Hisana et son besoin viscéral de vengeance. Pour la première fois en vingt ans, il vit Rukia clairement dans son esprit et combien il était primordial qu'Aizen soit châtié.

Il était un capitaine du Gotei 13. Son devoir était dans la protection de la Soul Society.

Brusquement, de la manière la plus inconvenante du monde, Byakuya ressentit à nouveau les sentiments doux et féériques que lui inspirait sa femme, sans la douleur qui lui perçait le cœur d'ordinaire. Il s'aperçut que finalement, face à cet homme que pendant quelques secondes il avait haï plus que tout le reste, il avait fini son deuil. La paix était revenue dans son esprit et même s'il se sentait vide et qu'il était seul à tout jamais et que sa tristesse était immense, il ne souffrait plus.

Urahara le regardait d'un air bizarre. Il s'était attendu à autre chose, très visiblement. Puis, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit. « Dans trois heures, pas plus. Je n'en ai jamais fabriqué autant d'un coup. »

..//..

* * *

..//..

Yoruichi sortit rapidement de la salle à manger. Une fois dehors, elle éternua violemment. C'était bien la première fois – mis à part la fois où elle avait apprit qu'il s'était marié – que Byakuya la surprenait autant. Le long silence qui avait suivi l'entrée de Kisuke avait été assez angoissant pour qu'elle se mette à craindre elle-même qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de regrettable. Cependant, Byakuya n'avait fait que poignarder Kisuke du regard, puis il avait pincé ses lèvres en une fine ligne avant de poser cette question anodine. Son air alors s'était allégé, il avait eut l'air moins…dangereux.

Yoruichi se transforma – c'était bien plus commode d'être un chat chez les vivants – et remonta un peu la rue avant d'escalader un mur et de se trouver une place bien chaude au soleil sur le toit. Kisuke était tout seul sur ce coup là.

Elle l'aimait bien mais Rukia était une gamine adorable et n'avait en aucun cas mérité ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mieux, même, Kisuke avait bafoué quasiment tout les serments des shinigamis en impliquant directement non pas une mais _deux_ âmes dans une situation très dangereuse. Le Gotei et la fonction de shinigami avaient été créés précisément pour protéger et préserver la Soul Society et chacun de ses habitants. Kisuke avait trahi cela donc, il se débrouillait tout seul pour mettre l'équipe dans leur gigais.

Byakuya terminait son deuil, pensait-elle. Il s'habituait à penser qu'il serait seul pour le restant de ses jours et réussissait de nouveau à penser aux bons moments qu'il avait eu avec sa femme. Vingts années de pleurs. Elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'une épouse d'une des quatre familles nobles de la Soul Society avait été autant pleurée par son mari.

Elle avait eut à la fois tant de chance et tant de malheur, cette fille-là.

..:;/;:..

..//..

* * *

Et voilà! Reviews please! Je vais de ce pas poster le chapitre suivant.

A plus,

Tozi


	6. 43784 jours après la mort

Disclaimer: et toujours rien ne m'appartient

Et me revoilà!

* * *

Hisana s'était mariée.

Cela faisait déjà quatre mois qu'elle et Byakuya avait été unis et que leurs familles avaient été liées. Quatre mois qu'elle et Rukia avaient entrepris une vie d'un faste et d'une aisance fabuleux. Elle contempla ce qui l'entourait.

Hisana avait un appartement de cinq chambres, dont un bureau, entièrement à elle. Rukia avait trois chambres à elle seule et chacune avait sa propre maison de domestiques ; Hisana avait sept femmes et deux hommes à son service direct, Rukia, trois femmes et un homme. Si elles le souhaitaient, elles pouvaient prendre un bain dans une baignoire sans réutiliser la même eau. Elles portaient des kimonos neufs qui n'avaient jamais été portés par quiconque auparavant et qui ne seraient jamais portés que par elles. Hisana sourit, satisfaite. Sa vie de femme mariée comblait toutes les espérances qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Si elle avait perçu le mariage comme une transaction, un simple acte civil et religieux destiné à unir deux maisons, deux lignée, toutes ces perceptions s'étaient écroulées le matin où elle s'était réveillée aux côtés de Byakuya, le matin suivant la cérémonie.

Il était resté dormir avec elle.

Malgré les six semaines de préparatifs qui avaient précédés leur union, la seule chose dont Hisana s'était souvenue le matin du grand jours fut le bagage de recommandations de dernière minute que les épouses de son père lui avaient seriné la veille de son départ, lorsqu'elle était vivante, toute ces années auparavant. Elles avaient toutes été catégoriques, il était rare, rarissime, infinitésimal, qu'un homme demeure dans la chambre de sa femme après l'acte. Même la première fois. Hisana avait été surprise et blessée à cette révélation tout d'abord, puis soulagée. Elle ne pouvait imaginer dormir aux côtés d'un étranger après…après. Puis, quand elle avait commencé à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait épouser Byakuya, elle avait redouté ce moment. L'instant où il se lèverait, se rhabillerait et la quitterait pour rejoindre ses appartements et ne pas le voir avant le lendemain matin, voir après midi, ou même le jour après celui-ci s'il était occupé.

Mais Byakuya était resté. Après ce moment d'infini plaisir et de tendresse, il avait passé un bras dur et lourd autour de sa taille, juste sous ses seins et s'était endormi le front calé contre son cou, le nez sur son épaule en sueur. Elle avait trouvé cela inconfortable, tout d'abord, puis elle avait réussi à se tourner un peu sur le côté et le bras était descendu sur ses hanches pointues. A ce moment là, elle s'était endormie. Et depuis il venait toute les nuits dormir à ses côtés même les soirs où il ne l'honorait pas. Il avait même été jusqu'à échanger le futon de ses appartements contre le sien parce qu'il était plus grand et qu'ils avaient plus de place. Il avait fait changer ses couvertures et ses draps pour qu'ils puissent les partager plus confortablement. Tout cela à ses propres frais.

Hisana n'en avait rien dit à Rukia. Elle préférait garder ce petit secret, la dévotion conjugale que lui témoignait Byakuya n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Elle quitta ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir. Elle portait un kimono pourpre et sa première femme de chambre plaçait le haori qu'elle avait enfilé pour rencontrer le Conseil sur un porte-manteau de bambou. Son obi était large et très serré, jaune avec un motif fleural bleu. Une tenue très modeste comme à l'ordinaire, comparée aux tenues qu'elle possédait pour se rendre à la cour où pour les jours de célébrations. Le véritable chef d'œuvre de son vestiaire était sa coiffure. Maintenant qu'elle les entretenait régulièrement et qu'une de ses servantes les coiffait soigneusement le matin, elle retrouvait avec joie une image de conte de fée. Sa tête devenait un étalage de richesse, entre les boucles, tresses, chignons et entrelacs de mèches et les ornementations de perles, de nacre, d'or et de platine, avec des pierres de toutes les couleurs, les écheveaux de soies chamarrées et les fleurs. La coiffe qu'elle avait porté pour son mariage était un véritable casque d'argent, de perles et de lotus fixé sur les cheveux. Elle la gardait soigneusement dans un coffret de bois orné et marqueté de nacre et la contemplait, parfois, pour se remémorer ce jour exceptionnel. Elle savait qu'elle ne la porterait jamais plus ; car elle avait été réalisée spécialement pour l'occasion et il serait insultant pour la famille d'utiliser à nouveau une coiffe pour une occasion moindre. Peut-être qu'elle la remettrait un jour en privé pour un anniversaire. Ou alors, elle la confierait à Rukia pour son propre mariage ou pour la mariage d'une hypothétique fille…

Ce qu'elle portait aujourd'hui était une composition exquise de fleurs et de broches dorées qui n'avait pas l'air de grand-chose mais qui était d'un gout absolument parfait.

Le matin, une autre chose venait compléter sa tenue de la journée. Le maquillage. Cela lui avait pris un moment avant de s'y réhabituer. Elle avait perdue l'habitude de l'épaisse poudre blanche, du fard et du khôl noir. Par chance, la mode du noircissage des dents était passé entretemps. Ou alors, elle n'avait jamais atteint la Soul Society. A cet instant précis, son maquillage était une catastrophe. Elle avait pleuré.

Son visage était hideux. Ses larmes avaient d'abord fait couler le khôl noir, puis la poudre et le fard et enfin, la teinture rouge de ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'un démon du théâtre no.

Assister au conseil n'était jamais agréable ni pour sa personne, sa dignité ou son amour-propre.

Le Conseil, comme l'avait découvert Hisana, était une assemblée de trente-quatre membres, avec treize chefs. Parmi les quatorze chefs, cinq s'étaient ralliés à Byakuya à la mort de son Grand-père et avaient soutenu très ouvertement son mariage avec Hisana et avait eu pour conséquence l'allégeance quasi immédiate d'environ dix personnes à ses opinions. Le reste demeurait acerbe, méprisant à la limite de l'impolitesse et de manière générale peu coopératif et bornés. Ils transformaient chaque Conseil en expérience traumatisante. Faire admettre des décisions relevait de la prouesse, puisqu'elles étaient soumises à un vote et que la majorité était loin de se trouver du côté de la toute nouvelle matriarche du clan Kuchiki. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient été particulièrement insultants et Hisana s'était cachée dans sa chambre pour pleurer tranquillement pendant un petit quart d'heure. Maintenant, il fallait se remaquiller.

Yokohina, sa camériste, l'aida à s'essuyer le visage avec un rouleau de tissu chauffé et enduit d'un onguent. Quand elle eut retiré tout le maquillage, elle se nettoya de nouveau avec une serviette humide et parfumée. Puis, Yokohina la remaquilla. En quelques secondes, elle avait retrouvé un visage parfait. On ne voyait même pas la rougeur de ses paupières.

A présent qu'elle avait retrouvé figure humaine, elle se rendit dans son bureau pour étudier les comptes rendus que son secrétaire avait fait de la séance du Conseil. Si elle avait fait préparer sa chambre juste après sa première entrevue avec l'Empereur, elle avait commencé l'aménagement de son bureau trois jours après son mariage, dans les minutes qui avaient suivi sa présentation au Conseil. Elle avait simplement fait déménager le mobilier de la Grand-Mère de Byakuya, Chidori ; et commandé une fresque sur les quatre panneaux qui formaient le mur en face de la table vernie. Cette fresque était d'une rare violence. Elle-même avait été surprise lorsque l'artiste avait fini par lui montrer le résultat final : elle était restée silencieuse plusieurs minutes, pendant que le pauvre peintre suait toutes ses eaux sous l'angoisse d'avoir déçu la nouvelle et première épouse Kuchiki. Pourtant, elle était en tout point conforme à la description qu'elle avait faite au moment de la commande.

Elle était assise depuis quelques minutes, sentant à peine son sang-froid se réaffirmer, quand Byakuya entra d'un pas rapide, une expression presque enthousiaste sur le visage. Il fit le tour de sa table et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, sans même la saluer – ce qui, malgré toute l'affection et la tendresse qu'il lui témoignait, différait profondément des habitudes solennelles de son mari. Puis, il lui prit la main et lui enjoignit de se lever et de le suivre. Elle reposa son pinceau sur le porte pinceau et se leva. « Vient, l'Empereur nous a envoyé des cadeaux. »

La nouvelle la surprit.

L'Empereur lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré lui avait paru bienveillant. Il avait parut très surpris de la requête de son vassal – Byakuya – et de son choix en matière d'épouse, puis il avait posé quelques questions à Hisana. A chaque fois, il ne l'avait laissé dire que quelques mots de ses réponses avant de lui couper la parole et de lui reposer une question. La Parole avait eut du mal à suivre. Au bout d'un moment, l'Empereur s'était levé et s'était approché du store qui le séparait de ses visiteurs avant de faire demi-tour. Il avait congédié Hisana en demandant à Byakuya de demeurer en arrière. Lorsque diriger le Conseil s'était avéré si difficile pour elle, il lui avait révélé que l'Empereur était celui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle soit placée à la tête du Clan.

Depuis, elle était conviée ad vitam aeternam aux réceptions qui suivaient les séances du conseil Impérial où elle n'avait pas le droit de se rendre. A cette occasion, il discutait longuement avec elle et il lui réservait la même place à table qu'il aurait accordée à n'importe lequel des hommes et avait même fait taire un des autres membres qui tentait de lui soustraire un temps de parole très précieux. A quelques occasions, il lui avait même adressé la parole à propos d'affaires personnelles et non administratives. Pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé recevoir un cadeau de lui. Byakuya, comme il était un de ses favoris, peut-être, mais son époux n'était pas du genre à exhiber ses possessions. Peut-être faisait-il exception pour un cadeau venant de l'Empereur.

Il la guida dans une des petites salles de réception près de l'entrée principale où quatre serviteurs portant l'insigne de l'Empereur étaient sagement alignés près d'un mur. Au centre de la pièce se tenait la plus admirable des tables que Hisana ait jamais vu. Le dessus représentait une mare avec plusieurs grosses carpes koi qui étaient réalisées avec tant de minutie qu'elle s'attendait presque à les voir se mettre à bouger. Elle s'agenouilla et l'examina de plus près. Elle avait bien sur vu des meubles magnifiques dans la maison des Kuchiki. Elle avait vu des richesses qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné, même du temps où elle était vivante. Cependant, cette table lui coupait le souffle. Byakuya s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. « Il te fait dire un message également. Ceci est ton cadeau de mariage. Il s'excuse qu'elle arrive si tard mais malgré qu'il l'ait commandé rapidement, sa réalisation a demandé plus de temps que prévu.

- Mon… ? » Il eut un de ses petits sourires rares et ravageurs.

« Et oui. Ton cadeau. Cette table est pour toi. Mon cadeau se trouve dans le jardin. »

De nouveau sans voix, Hisana passa une main douce sur la surface lisse. Posséder une telle chose…Non, qu'on lui offre une telle chose…Que l'_Empereur _fasse cadeau d'une telle chose…Sa deuxième main vint couvrir sa bouche pour empêcher un petit cri étonné de lui échapper. Après de nombreuses longues minutes de contemplation, elle demanda à ce que l'on transporte la table dans son salon. Byakuya congédia les domestiques qui avaient amené les cadeaux et entraina sa femme par la main dans un jardin qui se trouvait entre l'entrée de l'aile qui abritait les appartements de Byakuya et les salons de réceptions qui menaient au gynécée. Ce jardin était une large cour carrée au sol couvert de gravillons soigneusement ratissés. Auparavant, ce jardin zen accueillait quelques bosquets et de gros rochers noirs. Les rochers avaient disparut et avaient été remplacé par un énorme cerisier blanc en fleur qui formait une immense coupole de fleurs et de branches.

Le souffle coupé, Hisana s'avança vers l'arbre, ses pieds s'enfonçant profondément dans les petits gravillons polis et frais. L'automne approchait mais l'arbre était en fleur. Elle s'avança sous les branches chargées de fleurs.

Le parfum était là. Il était discret, léger, imperceptible. Mais ce qui la frappa, surtout, ce fut la force et la sérénité inhérente aux épaisses branches. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira… Oh, comme c'était bon cette sensation de vie, de puissance. Et comme elle était familière. Deux bras vêtus de larges manches l'enveloppèrent et elle eut chaud comme si elle avait avalé une tasse de thé. Elle se laissa aller en arrière et s'appuya sur la poitrine dure de son mari. Byakuya posa son menton contre sa tête, voutant son dos. C'était lui.

« Eternellement en fleur. J'ignore comment Il l'a rendu possible. »

Hisana ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait incapable de parler. Quelqu'un descendit dans le jardin et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Rukia s'approcher le long de la galerie pour les rejoindre finalement sous la voûte en fleur.

Finalement, Hisana murmura. « Comment diable pouvons-nous même espérer nous montrer à la hauteur de Ses espérances ? » Comment, effectivement. Qu'attendait-Il d'eux. Byakuya posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. «Il n'espère rien. Il offre des cadeaux pour la même raison que beaucoup d'autres offrent des cadeaux. Il t'aime bien. »

Hisana sentit son visage se contracter. Entendre cela après ce qu'elle avait vécu cet après midi ; elle regrettait de s'être remaquillée ; elle avait envie de pleurer de nouveau. Byakuya noua d'avantage ses mains autour de sa taille quand il sentit Hisana s'appuyer contre lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se redresse et ne rectifie sa posture. Il observa sa femme, qui lui sembla, en cet instant, sous la lumière radieuse et les fleurs volumineuses, plus noble que toute les femmes de la Soul Society. La simple ligne de son dos couvert avec la rupture aigue du col du kimono qui descendait dans son dos jusqu'à la naissance des omoplates. La peau crémeuse de la nuque et la formidable courbe du cou qui se prolongeait dans la mâchoire surmontée par la masse de cheveux noirs et les fleurs qui soulignaient son teint, ses yeux, son être tout simplement.

Cet arbre ne portait pas seulement des fleurs éternelles, il portait son amour. Hisana avait un éclat bizarre dans les yeux et ses épaules semblait tendues alors qu'elle embrassait Rukia. Après qu'ils aient passés quelques minutes sous l'arbre et prit le thé dans la galerie du jardin, elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de demander à être excusée pour la soirée. Elle s'éclipsa et Rukia partit vers le jardin principal, où elle passait le plus clair de son temps depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé dans le Seireitei. D'après la garde, il lui arrivait même d'y dormir dans les arbres. Byakuya passa par sa chambre pour se débarrasser de son haori et pour passer un kimono moins formel.

Il trouva Hisana portant un simple yukata clair avec un obi mince pour la nuit. Elle ne portait plus de maquillage et le chef-d'œuvre de fleurs qu'elle avait porté dans ses cheveux durant la journée et qu'il n'avait pu admiré que quelques minutes avait vécu. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau, en tailleur sur le pouf. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien dormir si elle se tenait trop à genoux avant de s'étendre. Dans ses mains, elle tenait quelques liasses de papiers blancs maculés d'encre. Son visage était mélancolique, comme souvent depuis peu. Il soupira et s'assit à ses côtés. Bien sûr. Comme tout les mercredis, Conseil. Il lut les papiers par dessus son épaule et vit qu'un fois de plus, ils avaient réussi à transformer la session en simple supplice inutile. Il s'attarda à contempler la ligne des lèvres minces, désolé. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé à voix haute son doute, ses incertitudes. Quand il lui avait confié la si rude tache de prendre soin de son Clan, il l'avait fait rapidement, radicalement et aussi, à sa grande honte, unilatéralement. Pas une seule seconde, avant de la demander en mariage, n'avait-il songé à lui demander si elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à sauter dans la fosse aux lions. Elle avait enfin de compte beaucoup plus de courage et d'abnégation qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Son regard se porta sur la fresque murale.

Cette fresque le déconcertait et si il devait être parfaitement honnête, il ne l'aimait pas. Cependant, il avait fait la promesse de laisser à Hisana la liberté complète de l'aménagement de ses appartements. Il ne ferait donc retirer la fresque que si elle le réclamait. Il posa un baiser sur la tempe pâle. « Je vais aller m'étendre un peu avant le dîner. Je t'aime. » C'était très égoïste de dire cela mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de l'encourager sans tenter de l'aider. Elle ne supporterait pas de croire qu'il ne la pensait pas capable de réussir. Elle avait ses manières. Cela prendrait peut-être des années mais elle y parviendrait. « Je sais. J'aime bien te l'entendre dire après une journée comme celle-ci. »

* * *

C'est court, je sais. Mais c'est de bonne foi.

Des reviews please! Je les aime tellement. A bientôt!

Tozi


	7. chapitre quatrième

Disclaimer : rienamoi. Voilà, c'est dit.

Il a fallu attendre looongtemps pour ce chapitre j'en ai peur. Je suis comme ça. Pendant un moment, j'écris beaucoup, et puis après, il faut vraiment que je laisse passer du temps pour ensuite me replonger dans l'histoire. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas tout à fait satisfaite d'où va cette fic, alors je serais très reconnaissante à ceux qui pourraient m'offrir des avis - même minimes - et des recommandations. Rien que pour me faie une idée de comment rattraper le coup.

Enjoy.

* * *

...........

Le monde humain avait pris encore un autre chemin. La dernière fois que Byakuya avait fait une incursion sur terre (en Thailande lors de la dernière guerre) il avait été confronté à un monde exacerbé, tant dans sa haine que dans son amour et sa détermination. A cette époque là, chacun était déterminé à vivre ou à mourir, c'étaient les seuls buts qu'il retrouvait alors dans les âmes qu'il fallait baptiser. Ca et l'amour et la haine profonds qu'ils se portaient les uns aux autres. Les valeurs n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance parce que les humains étaient ce qui demeurait après que la guerre soit passée. Il avait alors marché au milieu de champs de cadavres carbonisés. Il venait de perdre sa femme, ses souvenirs étaient confus et il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de qui avait gagné en fin de compte.

A présent qu'il avait demeuré dans une ville humaine durant un certain nombre de jours, il lui paraissait évident qu'une fois de plus, les humains étaient aussi imprévisibles qu'un essaim d'étourneaux. Le monde qu'ils se créaient n'avait plus aucun sens selon lui, sans doute parce qu'en comparaison il était trop vieux pour comprendre. Il savait bien que c'était aussi ce qui rendait le garçon Kurosaki si difficile à supporter. En comparaison, Byakuya était maintenant trop vieux et il avait trop vu et trop vécu pour saisir la subtilité qu'était le monde des vivants. Ils allaient trop vite à présent, ses yeux n'étaient pas habitué à voir les être vivants changer si rapidement.

Et ils se posaient des problèmes qu'aucun être centenaire ne se poserait. La manière dont la jeune rousse par exemple, préférait endurer son affection comme un fardeau dénotait d'un énorme défaut dans les valeurs. De même que la manière dont Kurosaki gardait son regard fixé sur la guerre et pas sur ce qu'il y avait avant. Ces gamins n'avaient aucun sens de la bataille et s'il savait qu'il était déraisonnable d'en vouloir à des ignorants pour leur ignorance, demeurait qu'ils étaient arrogants et que cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Si un jour Kurosaki venait à devoir intégrer une division, il n'en voudrait pas.

Pour conclure, il semblait que justement la jeune amie de Rukia, Orihime-san, s'il se souvenait correctement, avait disparu. Trahison ou enlèvement, Byakuya n'avait pas besoin d'une enquête approfondie pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le Senkaimon était l'un des endroits les plus dangereux des plans de l'après-vie. On y apparaissait ou disparaissait à volonté dès qu'on avait un minimum de contrôle sur les bases du kido – une aberration que personne, pas même l'Empereur, semblait considérer comme dangereuse – et que l'humaine s'y soit trouvée sans escorte relevait de la faute professionnelle. Il ignorait qui l'avait encouragée à faire le voyage seule mais cet individu encourraitla cour martiale.

Cependant, après avoir fait preuve d'une indulgence exemplaire envers le groupe des anciens Ryokas, Yamamoto-Soutaisho était entêté jusqu'au déraisonnable. Byakuya ne voyait qu'une explication à son soudain refus de coopérer. Le vieux capitaine regrettait ses largesses. D'un certain côté il n'avait pas tord pourtant d'un autre…Les Ryokas – Kurosaki surtout – n'avaient jamais connu Yamamoto comme autre chose qu'un vieillard bienveillant et sujet à des écarts vis-à-vis du code de conduite militaire. Il est vrai que tant que cela avait servi les intérêts de la Soul Society, la Cour des Âmes Pures avait toléré le petit jeu que menait le Soutaisho avec l'incroyable puissance déployée par Kurosaki. Mais le jeune shinigami à mi-temps avait laissé échapper un ennemi suite à une erreur de débutant – et qui pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir, puisqu'il était réellement un débutant ? – et Yamamoto avait sans doute été rappelé à l'ordre. On ne faisait pas reposer le destin d'une guerre – du monde ! – sur les épaules d'un enfant à peine formé. Et les Ryokas n'allaient pas comprendre ni accepter cela. Ni Rukia d'ailleurs, qui avait le sens des responsabilités le plus développé que Byakuya ait jamais connu. Comme les jeunes adolescent qu'ils étaient, ils ne comprendraient pas le soudain revirement de la hiérarchie du Gotei 13 contre eux. Cela mènerait à de graves, très graves conséquences. Byakuya contempla le Senkaimon ouvert, attendant que Rukia ait fait ses adieux à ses amis, puis jeta un œil à Urahara. L'homme avait un éclat dans l'œil que Byakuya avait appris à considérer comme dangereux. Cet imbécile n'allait pas pouvoir se tenir tranquille, Byakuya le sentait bien.

Rukia se plaça à ses côtés, droite comme toujours et le visage imperturbable. Il croisa son regard et soupira. Bien sûr que ce qu'elle voulait faire était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle le savait bien, qu'elle avait raison. Il détourna les yeux et l'entraîna dans le Senkaimon.

* * *

Il avait paramétré le voyage pour qu'il soit le plus court possible et en une fraction de secondes ils arrivèrent sur la place centrale du Seireitei. Rukia était silencieuse à ses côtés et Abarai boudait derrière. D'un regard, il lui ordonna de les suivre tandis qu'il prenait la direction de sa résidence. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté le Seireitei, Rukia et lui et il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il était heureux de rentrer chez lui. Dans l'instant où ils furent entrés dans le premier vestibule, quatre domestiques apparurent et lui offrirent de changer de chaussures, du thé et un haori. De même pour Rukia tandis que deux hommes proposaient également un rafraîchissement à son lieutenant. Byakuya refusa simplement et demanda à ce que l'on prépare lui prépare les bains, puis qu'on serve le diner à sept heures sonnantes. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, il se tourna vers sa sœur et son subordonné. « Je vous attend tout les deux à sept heure. Nous dinerons ensemble, puis vous passerez la nuit ici et vous dormirez. Au delà, je n'ai pas d'ordres à vous transmettre. Laissant le soin à Rukia d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire à Abarai, il prit la direction de ses appartements. Là, il ouvrit son courrier et le classa en deux piles avant de passer un simple yukata fin et clair et de prendre la direction des bains.

Une fois arrivé aux deux sources d'eau chaude qui jaillissaient dans l'aile Ouest de la propriété, il se nettoya puis se rinça, et plongea dans la large mare. Du côté des hommes, l'eau était un peu moins chaude que du coté des femmes mais le bassin était plus profond et assez large pour lui permettre de faire quelques brasses. Il n'aimait de toute manière pas se baigner dans de l'eau bouillante. Hisana avait apprécié cela et Rukia et elle avaient sans doute hérité cela d'un membre de leur famille car toutes deux se plongeaient volontiers dans l'eau fumante des sources de la résidence. Il alla s'installer près de la cloison de bois qui séparait les deux bains et s'assit sur un des bancs qui avait été poli dans la pierre brute. Il remarqua que quelqu'un avait ouvert la trappe de communication du coté des femmes découvrant un maillage de jonc qui ne permettait pas de voir mais qui facilitait la communication. Cette grille n'avait pas été ouverte depuis qu'Hisana avait disparut. « Rukia ? »

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau et fut surpris. Rukia utilisait rarement les bains à présent. De son vivant, Hisana et elle s'étaient toujours baignées en même temps que lui et ils aimaient beaucoup bavarder durant ce moment de détente. Après la mort d'Hisana, Byakuya ne s'était pas défait de l'habitude qu'il avait de demander à ce que l'on prépare le bain des femmes en même temps que celui des hommes mais Rukia n'avait pas poursuivi son habitude. « Nii-sama. Tu as un moyen de nous faire entrer dans Hueco Mundo ? » Intelligente petite Rukia. Mais elle n'était pas très bien informée. Pas encore, ça viendrait. « Il n'y a rien de plus facile pour moi que de te faire entrer dans Hueco Mundo. A part peut-être t'envoyer sur Terre.

-Ah. Et ça ne te causera pas de soucis ?

-Non. Sans doute même que je te rejoindrais un peu plus tard.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-La Cour finira bien par voir qu'il faut que quelqu'un vienne chasser Aizen dans le piège que nous lui avons tendu sur la ville de Karakura. » Rukia ne répondit pas. La stratégie militaire était quelque chose que l'on n'enseignait pas à l'Académie. Il lui faudrait attendre de vieillir, comme tout le monde. « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit avant de partir ? Maintenant, Ichigo est loin et si ça se trouve il va se faire tuer avant que Renji et moi-même puissions l'aider.

-Parce que tu es fatiguée et que Abarai doit également se reposer un peu. Séjourner si longtemps dans un Gigai artificiel n'a sans doute rien fait pour vos reflexes. »

Rukia ne resta pas longtemps après leur conversation, alors que quand Byakuya décida enfin de regagner sa chambre, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Il ne se coucha pas immédiatement, préférant finir de s'occuper de son courrier et de la synthèse de la mission sur Terre.

Rukia allait vouloir partir pour Hueco Mundo dès son déjeuner avalé, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Son avis était partagé à ce propos ; elle se mettait en grand danger et il n'aimait pas cela. Hisana ne lui avait jamais demandé de veiller sur Rukia – ç'aurait été insulter la guerrière qu'était devenue sa petite sœur – mais il y avait une grande part de lui-même qui demandait à ce qu'il ne la laisse pas partir là-bas elle aussi. Hueco Mundo était une terre noire pour les Kuchiki, Byakuya le sentait. Quand finalement il s'allongea, son sommeil fut agité et il se réveilla longtemps avant que le soleil ne se lève, incapable de se rendormir. Il se sentait fatigué pourtant et il eut envie d'interdire à Abarai de suivre Rukia pour qu'il puisse le remplacer pendant la journée. Il était cependant impensable que Rukia parte seule et il ne connaissait personne d'autre d'assez déterminé à la suivre.

Il fit réveiller Hishi et se fit apporter du thé. Il finit le travail commencé la veille avant de faire sa toilette puis de s'habiller. Comme sa journée serait presque uniquement consacrée à régler des problèmes d'intendance du domaine et de sa division – ce qui pouvait aisément se faire de son bureau personnel – il ignora l'uniforme et passa un kimono gris sombre et un obi bleu. Il rejoignit la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le personnel était habitué aux horaires parfois extrêmes de leur maître. Kuchiki-dono, quand à elle, était moins matinale mais cela ne la dérangeait pas de veiller jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Tout en mangeant, Byakuya lut le journal et les dernières nouvelles qui étaient arrivées de la Cour.

Il était déprimant de penser que le monde des morts pouvait être en guerre. Bien sûr, les batailles internes ou politiques étaient inéluctables – aussi morts qu'ils étaient, les humains étaient humains – cependant quand il s'appesantissait sur ce fait, une sorte de mélancolie très amère le faisait se figer, le regard un peu perdu. La mort devrait être un havre de paix.

Il repensait aux corps maigres et disgracieux de Rukia et Hisana lorsqu'il les avait connu. Il repensait à la bataille horrible qui avait précédé leurs retrouvailles après le décès de son Grand-Père. Et aussi à toute les batailles qu'il avait mené où il trouvait à son retour Hisana debout quelque soit l'heure inquiète et toujours silencieusement soulagée de le voir revenir. Il pensa aux épidémies qui naissaient de ces guerres, aux villages et aux cadavres brûlés, tant sur Terre qu'à la Soul Society et il se demandait inlassablement comment les humains avaient put inventer quelque chose d'aussi fondamentalement mauvais et contre-nature que la guerre.

Hisana, si elle en souffrait plus que lui, se montrait moins catégorique à ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait un souvenir bizarrement précis et étendu de sa jeunesse comme mortelle, où la vie lui avait paru si courte quand sa mère – d'à peine deux fois son âge – était décédé. Les animaux se battent pour leur territoire, pour la nourriture, pour produire leur descendance même et souvent en dépit du bon sens. Pour Hisana, La guerre était ce qui rapprochait les hommes de leur passé animal – et à présent il s'émerveillait que déjà en ce temps-là elle suspecte une quelconque parenté entre les hommes et les animaux – et c'était un héritage qu'aucun ne pouvait désavouer. Byakuya avait parfois du mal avec le réalisme un peu cynique de sa femme, surtout lorsqu'elle était vivante. Ce cynisme était ce qui avait poussé Hisana à ne rien faire pour détourner Rukia d'une carrière militaire, ce qui avait été accueilli avec surprise par la société où l'on avait tendance à garder les jeunes filles loin des baraquements plus encore depuis la disgrâce de la famille Shihouin. Au fil des années, Byakuya en était venu à décider que, bien qu'il soit Capitaine, il n'avait que la pratique des militaires tandis que sa femme et sa sœur en avaient la fibre.

Raisons de plus pour que ce soit Rukia qui parte en éclaireur en Hueco Mundo plutôt que lui. Si il partait maintenant, elle ne saurait que faire des conventions d'invasion et elle le suivrait dans l'instant tandis que lui…Lui il allait faire ça bien.

Il se leva brusquement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour préparer le voyage de sa sœur et quitta la salle à manger. Une fois encore, il allait trouver la réponse dans les affaires remisées au grenier.

* * *

Le père de Byakuya, Kuchiki Yogi, avait participé à la première guerre contre les Quincy – il y avait trouvé la mort d'ailleurs. Ses affaires de campagne se trouvaient donc au grenier dans une malle, sans qu'il n'en manque une pièce, à part les affaires de toilettes et trois couvertures que Byakuya avait offert à Hisana et Rukia des années auparavant. Ce ne fut donc sans une certaine émotion qu'il ouvrit cette malle ; la dernière fois, il était un jeune homme amoureux transi. Kuchiki Yogi n'avait pas eu le temps d'être promu Capitaine, il était mort trop jeune. Néanmoins, son barda était un peu plus développé que le commun des shinigami car en ce temps là, la réglementation sur ce que l'on emportait sur le champ de bataille était plus aisément contournée. Et bien qu'honorable, digne et conventionnelle, la famille Kuchiki n'avait pas laissé partir son héritier à la guerre en plein hiver avec une simple couverture, une brosse à dent et une paire de tabi supplémentaire. Dans le fond de la malle, il trouva une épaisse cape et il tira sur le tissu couleur sable pour la déplier.

Le tissu était étrange – il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable auparavant. C'était léger, mais assez épais et chaud pour qu'il sente ses mains s'échauffer rien qu'en étant recouvertes du tissus. Il ouvrit le vêtement et remarqua qu'il y avait une poche dans le revers du col assez grande pour y glisser une ration de survie – ou un téléphone portable. C'était un beau vêtement, pour un manteau de campagne mais beaucoup trop grand pour Rukia, il avait été coupé pour un homme d'à peu près sa taille.

Il chercha plus avant, avant de décider que rien, dans le barda de feu son père, ne pouvait servir à Rukia. Il referma la malle et s'assit dessus, soulevant un nuage de poussière ; il fixa la longue cape qu'il avait laissée sortie. Il n'y avait pas le temps de la faire retailler pour sa sœur. Il n'y avait de toute manière pas moyen de faire faire quoi que ce soit de neuf avant l'aube. Il faudrait faire avec ce qui se trouvait dans le manoir et même s'il était très fourni en comparaison de ce qu'il pourrait être, Byakuya se sentait un peu démuni. Un comble pour lui qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien.

Le grenier du bâtiment principal – le seul qui servait de stockage, les autres servant de dortoirs pour les domestiques – était une immense pièce toute en longueur dont le plafond était constitué des épaisses poutres de la charpentes, des bardeaux qui y avaient été cloués et des tuiles posées par dessus. Il y avait ça et là quelques ouvertures, principalement à des fins d'aération, par lesquelles la lumière bleue et jaune du début d'aurore entrait en raies droites et pures. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses – les Kuchiki ne gardaient pas beaucoup de souvenirs et n'avaient pas souvent l'utilité de vêtements d'occasion. Généralement, ils faisaient faire de nouveaux vêtements quelle que soit l'occasion. Ce qui était gardé par valeur sentimentale était généralement déménagé dans une des résidences secondaires. Il y avait quelques autres malles comme celle qui servait de siège à Byakuya à l'instant mais le grenier était surtout rempli des énormes ballots de couvertures rangés là pendant la période chaude. A l'automne, les valets de chambres et lavandières les sortaient, les dépoussiéraient, avant de les remettre dans les placards des chambres. Il y avait quelque part la petite malle en fer-blanc, qui avait plus l'air d'une boite à coté des grosses malles en bois qui l'entouraient, qu'Hisana avait fait déposer là après leur mariage. Byakuya eut soudain peur de fouiller plus avant. S'il devait la voir, il l'ouvrirait et il savait par avance que l'heure n'était pas du tout propice à la nostalgie. Pas quand sa sœur s'apprêtait à risquer sa vie pour son ami.

Son regard tomba par hasard sur une malle plus sombre, et il la reconnu vaguement.

Il se souvint avoir fouillé dedans quand il était enfant, après que sa nourrice lui ait dit qu'on gardait les affaires de sa mère dans la grande malle noire du grenier.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il y avait trouvé, seulement que ses fouilles ne l'avaient pas fait se sentir plus proche de sa mère après avoir touché ses vêtements.

Kuchiki Chihiro n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour que son odeur imprègne complètement les vêtements que son époux lui avait fait confectionner et tout ce que Byakuya avait trouvé n'avaient été que des mètres et des mètres de tissus riches et lourds mais vides de souvenirs.

Il décida tout de même d'ouvrir la malle. Peut-être que sa mère avait eu des vêtements de voyages qu'il pourrait confier à Rukia.

Un désordre indescriptible régnait dans la malle. Personne n'était passé après lui pour réparer ses dégâts.

Il désenseveli tout de même une cape de voyage de femme légèrement plus claire que celle qu'il avait trouvé dans la malle de son père et infiniment plus élégante. C'était le manteau d'un habit de chasse féminin que sa mère avait du porter avant son mariage – en tant que courtisane, elle avait sans doute participé à des parties de chasse. La cape serait un peu trop large pour Rukia au niveau des épaules mais elle avait la bonne longueur.

Il la secoua pour la défroisser, puis la jeta sur son bras avec l'autre avant de redescendre vers la salle à manger.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment, et j'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, review!

Tozi


	8. chapitre cinquième

Disc: Rien à moi.

Voilà sans doute le chapitre le plus attendu. Et je parle pas que du délai. Lol.

Soyez indulgents, je vous prie, ce chapitre a été un ***** de chapitre à écrire.

* * *

....

Les vibrations la réveillèrent. Ce fut un processus lent, qui commença et s'acheva dans la douleur. Tout d'abord, elle reprit conscience de son être. Elle existait à nouveau, elle passa de longues, interminables et terribles secondes à s'apercevoir de cela. Elle existait. Il y avait donc un 'elle' et un 'ailleurs' et ce 'elle' avait l'incroyable qualité d'être déterminé dans le temps car elle était bien certaine de n'avoir été elle-même que depuis quelques secondes. Elle était vieille. Elle sentait quelque part, sans savoir vraiment où, une pression, comme une porte que quelqu'un cherchait à enfoncer et elle su, sans savoir comment, qu'elle était vieille. Ce qui cherchait à entrer en elle, c'était son âge ; c'était les innombrables années – combien ? et qu'est-ce qu'était une année ? elle ne savait plus mais elle avait sut un jour ; qu'est-ce qu'était un jour ? – les souvenirs de son être passé qui tentaient de revenir. Quelque chose leur bloquait la voie. Tout viendrait en temps voulu. Pour le moment, elle devait surtout se faire au fait qu'elle existait, qu'elle avait existé auparavant et qu'il y avait autour d'elle – et 'elle', c'était nouveau, avant, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui existait avant qu'elle ne se réveille, mais elle savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose – un infini vide effrayant.

Il était douloureux de se réveiller. De passer de l'état doux d'inconscience à celui de conscient, de reprendre connaissance des limites de son propre être ; d'avoir l'impression de laisser derrière soi quelque chose d'inachevé sans savoir vraiment quoi ni comment. Et avant même qu'elle soit assurée d'être bien complètement là, une autre douleur l'assailli. Cela la transperçait, tout en étant ailleurs et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un corps. Il y avait des sortes d'appendices à sa conscience, la vague idée qu'elle devait avoir des membres, une enveloppe matérielle sur un autre plan d'existence que son intellect. La douleur l'aida, d'une certaine manière, en lui rappelant qu'elle avait des pieds et des mains et une tête et surtout un ventre et que tout cela la faisait souffrir – qu'est-ce qu'étaient donc une tête et un ventre ?

Elle avait un corps – une peau, des os, de la chair – tout la piquait affreusement – était-ce bien piquer qu'il fallait utiliser ? – tout venait incroyablement vite ! Comme tout était soudain ! Quelques secondes auparavant, elle n'était rien – elle en était sûre ! – et voilà qu'à présent, non seulement elle était mais elle avait été et elle avait un corps ! Pouvait-elle bouger ? Oui. Quelque chose s'ouvrit sur sa tête et elle _gouta_ – le mot lui vint comme cela – quelque chose de _répugnant_. Que voulait dire répugnant ? Elle n'aimait pas, certes mais ce mot, comment l'avait elle associé à cette chose dans sa _bouche _? Tout allait si vite… Si vite, toute ces choses qui revenaient de si loin, le gout, la bouche, la sensation de douleur, son ventre, la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au sein de ce corps et toujours une sorte de…de _mélancolie_ qui la saisissait, un autre genre de peine, l'impression que quelque chose manquait – mais quoi ? Elle voulu inspirer – cela vint naturellement après qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche – mais ce fut en vain. Ses _poumons_ étaient pleins de quelque chose – mais quoi ? – elle toussa, elle s'étouffa, se sentit partir, encore et les vibrations qui la secouaient, qui la faisaient souffrir, oh, elle ne voulait pas partir – ne pouvait pas ! Pourquoi ? Elle voulait vivre ! Etait-ce cela, vivre ? Est-ce qu'elle était restée morte et qu'elle vivait de nouveau ? D'où venait cette nouvelle impression ? Elle battit des _bras_ et des _jambes_ elle ouvrit les _yeux_ et la douleur était insupportable, elle voulait crier. Elle ne pouvait pas, ses poumons étaient pleins, de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas ! Et elle voulait vivre, se _battre_, _sortir_ – mais _où_ était-elle ? Et où était Byakuya ?

Elle _perça_ la surface de là où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas de _lumière_ mais ses yeux ne la firent plus souffrir. Elle toussa et vomi. L'odeur la dérangea. Elle regarda autour d'elle et eut peur – elle ne voyait pas, elle ne savait pas où elle était et ce dans quoi elle baignait n'étaient certainement pas de l'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'était l'eau ? Et qui était Byakuya ? Elle étendit les bras. Sa _main_ rencontra quelque chose de _dur_. Elle tenta de s'agripper mais c'était _lisse_ elle battit des pieds et s'approcha. Elle leva les bras. Il y avait quelque chose au dessus de sa tête. _Fin_ et _léger, étrange._ Cela tomba. Il n'y avait plus rien au dessus d'elle. Elle rencontra le haut de la _paroi_ et referma ses mains dessus et _tira_. Elle réussi à se hisser. Qui était Byakuya. Le nom lui était agréable. Son corps la faisait moins souffrir. Il y avait un autre nom dans sa tête. Rukia. Qui était-elle ? Byakuya était un _homme_. En quoi était-il différent d'elle, ou de Rukia ? Ca revenait, les mots, les différences. Elle _tomba_ et se fit mal à nouveau. Elle était _allongée_ sur une surface froide. Elle avait froid. Qu'est-ce qu'était le chaud alors ? Rukia était sa _sœur_. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Et Byakuya était son _mari_. Elle les _aimait_. Elle sentait son cœur grossir, grossir, grossir jusqu'à tenir une place effroyable dans sa _poitrine_ mais c'était bien. Elle aimait. C'était ça. Aimer. Elle sentit une _chaleur_ dans ses yeux, elle _pleurait_. Aimer.

Elle tenta de se _lever_. Ses bras ne purent la supporter, elle retomba et resta là un moment, se souvenant. Byakuya avait le visage long, le nez long, les cheveux longs et noirs. Il avait des yeux gris, presque noir. _Gris_. Il était grand, très fort. Rukia lui ressemblait, elle ressemblait à leur _mère_. Elle avait les yeux bleus. _Bleu_. Elle les aimait. Elle vivait avec eux dans la même maison, elle étreignait Rukia, lui souriait, parlait avec elle. Elle lui donnait des conseils. Elle s'unissait à Byakuya. Elle l'adorait. Elle adorait sa vie.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec eux ? Pourquoi était-elle là, à revivre ? Où était-elle ?

_Aizen_. Le mot ressemblait à un cri de haine. Qu'est-ce qu'était aizen ? C'était la douleur.

Elle décida de ne pas y penser. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Byakuya et Rukia. Il fallait qu'ils soient _vivants_. Pourquoi seraient-ils _morts _? Aizen. Quelque chose appelé aizen était arrivé – elle ne savait pas quoi et cela aurait pu les mettre en danger. Et Urahara lui avait désobéi. Qui était Urahara ? Elle était dans une colère noire à son encontre. Ooooh, comme elle le détestait. Détester. Ca aussi c'était nouveau.

Les trouver. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait un peu. Il y avait un trait de lumière quelque part. Elle essaya de se relever, parvint à se mettre à genoux. Elle rampa. Elle voulait se lever. Elle ne devait pas ramper, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle était nue. Cela la dérangeait. Elle voulait des vêtements. Elle sentait la caresse d'un tissu sur son dos, elle releva la tête. Elle avait rampé sous une table et d'un côté la nappe qui la couvrait tombait très bas. Elle la saisit et tira de tout son poids. La nappe tomba, entrainant tout ce qui la couvrait en un bruit monstrueux de casseroles et de fer blanc. Elle savait qu'elle avait passé un long moment dans le silence et ce bruit affreux lui traversa la tête comme une lance chauffée à blanc. Elle vit brusquement un large paysage de neige, avec des corps rouges de sang et des armes éparses, des débris partout et surtout, surtout, le vide perçant de la mort qui l'emplissait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, un puits de lumière effrayant accompagné d'un fracas terrifiant. Elle se couvrit de la nappe – elle se trempa immédiatement et ne lui apporta aucune chaleur – et ferma les yeux. La lumière la ravissait et la torturait en même temps. Elle avait passé aussi une éternité dans le noir. Elle les rouvrit vite, elle s'habituait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Une forme se profilait dans la lumière, large, sombre et inquiétante. Etait-ce cet homme ? Etait-ce lui qui la torturait, celui avec les cheveux rose, et le sourire cruel et les yeux atroces qu'elle contemplait au creux de ses cauchemars ?

Non. Pas tout à fait. Il y avait une voix, un son nasillard, puissant et antipathique. Elle avait entendu cette voix.

Une fois, deux fois, peut-être, toujours avec appréhension mais jamais avec peur. Elle l'entendait au bras de Byakuya, au cours d'une cérémonie. Elle était à peine mariée à lui et ils sortaient rarement ensembles mais ce soir là, il lui avait assuré que l'occasion était exceptionnelle et qu'ils ne pouvaient la manquer pour rien au monde. La voix…c'était une des premières à l'avoir saluée et le visage était…étrange. Peint. Noir et blanc, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et elle l'avait détaillé avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? » demandait la voix.

Kurotsuchi. C'était un capitaine du Seireitei. Un ami !!! Quelqu'un qui allait la ramener chez elle ! Oh ! Elle pleurait de joie. Elle allait rentrer à la maison. Chez elle, avec Byakuya, Rukia…Oh, elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Elle voulait dormir dans sa chambre – non, mieux, dans un des petits jardins, sous le grand cerisier blanc. Elle allait rentrer, dormir, manger dans une salle à manger aux murs peints de fleurs et de jardins, elle allait faire de la musique dans le salon rose aux murs dorés du gynécée, écrire de la poésie avec son mari, le regarder tandis qu'il lui enseignait quelques points précis de l'art délicat de la calligraphie. Enfin, elle pourrait préparer du thé, s'agenouiller des heures durant près de la porte du dojo avant de boire avec sa sœur épuisée, sentir autour de sa taille les larges ceintures serrées de son lourd vêtement – oh, lire, écrire, chanter ! Retourner à la civilisation loin de ces sauvages, de ces monstres !

Hisana les détestait tous ! Elle les ferait occire, sa garde les assassinerait, Byakuya les exterminerait et ceux qu'il laisserait s'enfuir, Rukia les anéantirait.

De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux fatigués. Des sanglots énormes lui remontaient dans la bouche comme des nausées et s'échappaient en petits cris qui ressemblaient à des gloussements désolés. La forme noire du capitaine qui avait ouvert la porte s'approchait d'elle et elle voulait tendre les bras vers lui, elle voulait que quelqu'un de bon la touche, lui témoigne sa bonté en ne lui faisant pas mal. Le capitaine s'approcha en glissant vers elle et lui saisit le poignet délicatement. Il le tint entre le pouce et l'index, la fixant de ses yeux jaunes avec insistance. Il sortit un petit appareil de sa manche, un genre de petit stylo qu'il pointa face à son œil. Puis une petite aiguille qu'il piqua rapidement dans son bras. Il souleva le drap – elle le lui arracha des mains violemment. Il rigola, puis cria – oh, sa voix était désagréable.

« Nemu !!! Vient là ! »

Une jeune femme entra et se posta à la droite du capitaine – est-ce qu'on allait l'emmener près de Byakuya ? « Sors-là de là. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une intruse dans mes nouveaux échantillons. Et va prévenir Kuchiki-taisho. »

La jeune femme – complètement inconnue mis à part son nom : Nemu – la saisit avec aisance dans ses bras et marcha d'un pas martial vers la sortie. Hisana n'arrivait pas à retenir ses sanglots maintenant. Elle pleurait à gros bouillon, elle sentait tous les muscles de son visage se tordre sous ses grimaces et ses épaules se secouaient et elle tenait convulsivement le revers du vêtement noir de Nemu.

Elle ne s'aperçut même pas de sa sortie. Juste, à un moment, Nemu la posa – un peu rudement d'ailleurs – par terre à l'extérieur avant de s'éloigner. Hisana resta là, à pleurer, très triste et très heureuse à la fois et surtout, surtout, impatiente, désireuse, affamée. Elle se replia sur elle-même, les bras sur les genoux et son menton contre sa poitrine, fragile, bizarre, nouvellement née dans ce monde là, effrayée et en colère. Quelque chose de grand s'installa à ses côtés et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment. « Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui es-tu ? »

La voix était grave, mâle, profonde et elle la connaissait bien. Elle l'avait entendu longtemps, elle l'avait entendu changer. Elle leva les yeux.

Elle pleura de plus belle en voyant son visage bienveillant et son air curieux. _Oh_. Renji. Le petit garçon qu'elle avait aidé à élever et pour lequel elle avait tout fait à fin de simplifier son entrée dans la prestigieuse académie des Shinigamis. Abarai Renji. La seconde moitié de Rukia. Il avait beaucoup grandi, et depuis qu'il l'avait vu – maintenant, il lui semblait que ce n'était que la veille – il s'était épaissi, musclé, était devenu un homme. Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ? Combien de temps avait passé ? Combien de mois, combien d'année…Combien de décennies ou de siècles ? Rukia devait être une femme maintenant ! Oh, elle serait sans doute comme leur mère – comme l'était Hisana – pas très grande et pas bien épaisse mais tout de même une femme ! Et Byakuya ? Elle frissonna. Est-ce que Byakuya…Est-ce que Byakuya pouvait s'être remarié ? Si elle était restée plusieurs années loin, c'était inévitable. Ce serait naturel qu'il ait prit une autre femme. Peut-être même que l'Empereur l'avait forcé, pour continuer la lignée. Oh, si c'était possible, pria-t-elle subitement, faites qu'il ait encore un peu d'amour pour moi !

Elle détaillait le visage de Renji avec grande attention, c'était le premier visage vraiment familier qu'elle voyait en très longtemps, elle en était sûre et tout en étant lui-même et parfaitement reconnaissable, il était différent. Les yeux étaient plus perçant, semblait-il et son corps avait quelque chose de la bête agile terriblement puissante. Renji n'avait pas un visage très élégant, comme celui de Byakuya, mais il y avait quelque chose de beau en lui et elle se rappelait bien de son cœur en or et de sa stupéfiante loyauté envers Rukia.

Elle leva une main vers ce visage et toucha la joue. Sur le coup, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le faisait mais un instant plus tard, elle découvrit que _toucher_ Renji, son visage, sa matière, le rendait réel. Cela rendait le monde dans lequel elle s'était réveillée réel. De nouvelle larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, la brûlèrent, la surprirent, coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les empêcher, les retenir. Elle les sentit rouler de ses yeux sur ses joues et elle était si contente de le voir, même brouillé par ses pleurs. « Renji. »

Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle le connaissait – elle venait de dire son nom – mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Peut-être que ça faisait trop longtemps. Peut-être que son visage avait changé – pas trop, parce que Kurotsuchi qui la connaissait à peine l'avait reconnue, sans doute – et elle avait les cheveux si courts ! L'espada les lui avait rasés dès qu'Aizen – Aizen ! Elle se souvenait ! – la lui avait confiée. Elle se souvint de la honte torride qui l'avait saisie quand elle avait vu son crâne nu dans le reflet d'une cuve de verre.

Peut-être tout simplement que Renji ne s'attendait pas à la voir là. Elle était morte pour eux, Aizen le lui avait dit. Ils la croyaient tous morte. De quelle manière, elle ne savait pas vraiment mais Renji avait le droit de ne pas la reconnaître.

Renji avait les yeux grands ouverts, tout étonnés. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Hisana-hime ? »

Il avait dit son nom ! Il l'avait reconnue ! Cher, cher Renji ! Très cher ami, bien sûr ! Il l'avait reconnue ! Hisana se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Ca ne pouvait être très agréable, vu combien ses bras étaient maigres et elle serrait autour de ses épaules et de son cou et elle pleurait avec des sanglots bruyants disgracieux. Il l'étreignait en retour, il l'appelait grande sœur, murmurait combien elle lui avait manqué, combien c'était incroyable qu'elle soit là.

Cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. Durant une éternité il s'étreignirent, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient heureux de se retrouver – grande sœur et petit frère qui n'était plus petit depuis bien longtemps – et puis parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter. Hisana revenait d'entre les morts, Renji apparaissait d'entre les vivants. Ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de s'étreindre ; ils étaient presque de la même famille, les manières en telles occasions devaient être ignorées sans aucun doute.

Enfin, après un temps interminable, Hisana s'écarta. Ses sanglots l'avaient épuisée. Elle se rassit sur ses talons et rajusta la nappe autour de sa poitrine, gênée. Renji rougit – un rouge profond et instantané – et retira rapidement sa veste. Il la passa sur ses épaules et une fois qu'elle eut passé les bras dans les manches élimées, il la ferma à la taille avec sa ceinture. La veste était trouée, usée, presqu'un lambeau en fait, mais c'était mieux qu'être presque nue.

« Que faites-vous là ? Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Hisana ne savait pas vraiment répondre. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Les mots lui échappèrent, au fur et à mesure que les choses lui revenaient. C'était un peu décousu dans sa tête. Aizen…Elle l'avait entendu parler par hasard, elle revenait de la division treize. Elle avait rendu visite à Rukia, elles avaient fait un pique-nique dans les jardins et en passant près d'un recoin de la troisième division, elle avait entendu une voix. Elle n'avait saisit qu'un mot, par inadvertance, parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se disait dans les couloirs derrière son dos. 'Urahara'. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce mot en deux cent ans. Ce nom. La première voix qu'elle avait entendue après son arrivée en Soul Society. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. Elle avait regardé dans la petite allée – il y avait des arbres qui passaient au dessus du mur blanc.

Il ya avait deux hommes là. Aizen et…Ichimaru. Elle les avait regardé – ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler et elle les observait. Elle avait vu dans leurs yeux quelque chose qu'elle avait détesté, quelque chose de dangereux. Elle s'était mise à courir. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient rattrapé avant qu'elle ait pu faire deux pas – c'étaient des capitaines après tout. Ensuite, ils l'avaient interrogée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à ses gardes du corps. Elle ne se souvenait plus des questions qu'ils avaient posé mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas parlée. Elle n'avait rien dit de toute l'entrevue, elle avait gardée ses lèvres fermement fermées, sa tête vide et ses yeux fermés. Ils n'avaient rien tiré d'elle, malgré la douleur, malgré la détresse immense dans laquelle ils l'avaient plongée. Ensuite…Ensuite elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas encore. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop triste, trop dur. Elle baissa la tête, frotta son visage avec ses mains. Elle regarda Renji. Il avait l'air désolé et il la serra dans ses bras. Cela lui fit du bien.

« Rukia ? Aizen… Aizen l'a trouvée ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est vivante, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fallait que Rukia soit vivante. _Prend soin de ta sœur, Hisana._

« Oui. Elle est ici d'ailleurs.

-Ici ? » Aizen l'avait amenée ici ? Oh ! Oh ! Rukia ! Renji du lire sa panique sur son visage, parce qu'il leva précipitamment les mains pour l'apaiser. « C'est une histoire assez longue et très compliquée. Rukia a failli mourir mais elle va bien maintenant. Ca fait presqu'un an qu'Aizen a récupéré le Hougyokou. Si nous sommes ici c'est pour porter secours à des amis et…Enfin, c'est une très longue histoire. »

Le visage de Renji était honnête et son ton complètement assuré et naturel la calma. Rukia allait bien. Il souriait.

« C'est vraiment incroyable de vous voir vivante. Rukia sera si heureuse ! Et Kuchiki-taisho ! Il…Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire combien tout le monde sera ravi de vous revoir. Ukitake-taisho aussi et l'Empereur… » Son air s'assombrit. « Vous savez, rien n'a plus été pareil depuis que vous avez disparu. »

C'était si exceptionnel de discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant que Renji. Elle avait envie de chanter tant elle était heureuse. Elle était vivante et Rukia et Byakuya aussi. Tout allait bien – enfin.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière Renji. Un mince jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage sérieux et solennel. Renji s'aperçut de son intérêt et fit signe au garçon de s'approcher.

Si elle comptait en années humaines, le jeune homme – que Renji introduisit comme Ishida Uryu – devait avoir dans les seize - dix-sept ans. Il était de taille moyenne, très mince et portait des lunettes. Il appartenait au clan Quincy.

Elle le considéra avec attention. Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler de la terrible guerre qui avait opposé les Shinigamis aux Quincys, même si elle s'était déroulée bien avant que Rukia et elle ne soit mortes – ou même nées. Ishida lui plut, elle ne trouva rien à redire sur ses manières et elle le trouva de très plaisante conversation. Lui et Renji se partagèrent le récit des deux dernières décennies – elle avait dormi si longtemps ! Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés aux raisons de leur présence au Hueco Mundo quand elle entendit un cri venir de derrière elle.

« Onee-chan ! »

Elle se retourna et se leva d'un même mouvement, la voix et le bonheur lui rendant des forces et la propulsant vers sa sœur qui se précipitait vers elle.

Rukia avait une étreinte puissante. Hisana sentit sous ses mains les épaules musclées et le dos athlétique et elle serra, serra, serra. Rukia allait bien. Elle était là, blottie contre sa sœur. « Hisana, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana… » Et elle pleurait de nouveau ! Elle ne faisait que cela ! C'est comme si toute l'eau de son corps avait décidé de lui échapper. Son cœur allait éclater de bonheur.

Et tout d'un coup une ombre tomba sur elles. Rukia s'écarta et Hisana leva les yeux vers son époux. Il se tenait là, grand et sombre au dessus d'elle, la regardant avec des yeux brûlants de joie et de stupéfaction. Elle se laissa tomber contre lui – elle n'avait plus de forces, vraiment – et enserra sa taille. De nouveau, il avait attendu vingt ans qu'elle lui revienne. Elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde en cet instant précis.

Byakuya la serra dans ses bras, courbant sa tête pour embrasser son front, sa joue, ses lèvres. Il débordait d'amour pour elle encore, elle sentait son odeur à travers son vêtement noir et son cœur battait fort, comme un grondement sombre sous ses mains. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours sien, elle était toujours sienne et c'était la plus formidable des choses. _Byakuya_

Il était là, tout proche et son bonheur était si grand, si démesuré ; tout se mélangeait : Renji, Rukia, Byakuya.

Tout se mêlait en une grande clarté euphorique et complète et Hisana sentait son âme et son esprit battre et rayonner. Elle était part de lui, de sa sœur, de tout, enfin ils étaient réunis. La souffrance prenait fin et même le cri de joie le plus strident n'aurait pu la soulager de la frénésie jubilatoire qui la parcourait.

Elle ne voyait plus, elle n'entendait plus et même elle ne sentait plus. Elle n'était que bonheur insensé et pur.

Hisana rendait grâce.

* * *

Voila.

Très peu de dialogues.

Tozi.

A bientot


End file.
